


На берегу

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Death, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: на берегу встретились Кирисаки Дайичи и Киеши Теппей. У них есть океан, волны и доски. И тайны.





	На берегу

**Author's Note:**

> **Тема спецквеста:** Таро, Шестерка Мечей ([Колода "Мир Леонардо Да Винчи"](http://magiachisel.ru/KartyTaro/KartyTaroZnacheniya.aspx?addr=73&view=55))
> 
>  **Примечание:** вольный ретеллинг фильма "На гребне волны"

Берег изгибался изящной дугой, как рот капризной красавицы, сверкал на солнце золотым песком – просто картинка из каталогов, что валяются в офисах туристических агентств. Купаться, однако, не тянуло – солнце уже опускалось к краю горизонта, дул ветер, по морю ходили волны. Впрочем, сюда и не купаться приезжали. Киеши вот тоже не купаться приехал – правда, зачем приехал, того еще не сделал. Только лицо и плечи спалил, когда сдуру выбрался на пляж в середине дня. Ветер сбивал с толку – казалось, что не так и жарко, но солнце, тем не менее, жгло неумолимо.

Сейчас Киеши стал осторожнее, выходил только утром и ближе к закату.

На пляже было не сказать что людно, но и не пусто. Люди гуляли, играли с собаками, кто-то загорал, но в основном, конечно, здесь тусовались серферы. Киеши смотрел на них во все глаза. Путеводитель обещал, что этот пляж – отличный спот для начинающих, но чем дальше, тем меньше Киеши в это верил – волны ходили кошмарные, огромные, как горы, а народ катался на них так, словно доски были приделаны к их ногам от рождения. Следовало, наверное, послушать Кагами и поехать с ним в Эл-Эй, там научиться… но теперь у Киеши просто не было на это времени.

Его внимание привлекла только прибывшая компания: пятеро парней в купальных шортах, с досками под мышкой. Солнце садилось за море, светя Киеши в глаза, силуэты казались вырезанными из бумаги двумерными куклами. Будто театр теней. Пятеро с досками шли к воде, переговариваясь – двое из них практически орали, перекрикивая то ли друг друга, то ли прибой. Показалось? Киеши будто подбросило – он встал на ноги и пошел ближе к воде.

Когда он подошел настолько, что солнце уже не било в глаза, и стало возможно разглядеть лица, Киеши понял – не показалось. Японцы. Его ровесники, двое – с дурацкими прическами и яркими, наверняка крашеными волосами, еще трое – вполне приличные, разве что у того, что стоял спиной к Киеши, глядя на волны так, словно оценивал их, длинноваты, стянуты в хвостик, и солнце поблескивает на колечках в левом ухе. А крашеные – один рыжий, второй золотистый блондин – сначала, пока Киеши шел, орали друг на друга, а когда он оказался близко, блондин вдруг дернул рыжего на себя за плечо и смачно поцеловал взасос.

– Хара, ты больной?! – заорал рыжий, вырвавшись, и в голове у Киеши само собой всплыло имя – Ямазаки.

– А чо? – Хара нагло лыбился. Челка больше не закрывала половину лица, теперь это был пижонский завиток на один глаз. Киеши рассматривал их обоих с неожиданной жадностью – ему казалось, будто он вернулся в прошлое, в юность, на… сколько там? Десять лет?

– Ханамия! – неожиданно сказал Ямазаки, и Киеши понял, что смотрит тот прямо на него. – Прикинь, у тебя за спиной стоит Киеши Теппей.

– Ха-ха, – сказал Ханамия. – Эта шутка перестала быть смешной пять лет назад, Ямазаки.

– А почему она была смешной пять лет назад? – спросил Киеши. Ему вдруг стало невероятно весело и одновременно показалось, что он задремал на пляже и видит странный, но приятный сон.

Ханамия стремительно обернулся, кажется, даже подпрыгнув. Уставился на Киеши, открыв рот.

– Ни хрена себе, – сказал он. – Реально Киеши Теппей.

Киеши жадно впитывал его облик. Ханамия, кажется, вовсе не изменился – по-прежнему худой, те же большие злые глаза, злобно кривящийся, будто сдерживающий ругательства рот. Да, он теперь делал хвостик и носил колечки в ушах, но это было не большее изменение, чем цвет волос Хары – с грязно-розового на золотистый блонд.

– Бывают же совпадения, – аккуратным голосом проговорил Сето Кентаро, и Киеши заново обвел их всех пятерых взглядом. Кольнула неожиданная зависть – надо же, столько лет прошло, а они все еще вместе. Неужто такими хорошими друзьями были? А он… он давно не общался с бывшими товарищами по школьной баскетбольной команде, да и из них, если подумать, сохранил отношения только с Хьюгой и Рико, немного – с Изуки, неожиданно больше всех – с Кагами.

Ханамия почему-то посмотрел Киеши за спину. Потом вскинул насмешливо бровь.

– Один, совсем один, Киеши? А друзья? А жена и дети?

– Отдыхаю от всех, – ответил Киеши и улыбнулся. У Ханамии всегда была забавная реакция на его улыбку – и Ханамия не подвел, пошел пятнами, будто ему в лицо кипятка плеснули.

– От всех? – проскрежетал он.

– Именно. От жены и троих детей, если быть точным.

После паузы Ханамия спросил каким-то другим тоном:

– Что, правда?

– Нет, – вздохнув, сознался Киеши. Иначе пришлось бы слишком много врать. – Не успел.

– Троих?

– Вообще.

Ханамия хмыкнул и будто вдруг расслабился.

– Доска твоя где?

Гнусно заржал Хара:

– Вышла замуж за другого!

– Да ну тебя, дебил, – ткнул его локтем Ямазаки, хотя он и улыбался. Ханамия закатил глаза.

– Два куска идиота, – и снова повернулся к Киеши: – Ты сюда кататься же приехал? Доска где?

– В номере, – ответил Киеши, чувствуя себя слегка идиотом. Судя по выражению лица Ханамии, идиотом он был вовсе не слегка. – Я попытался в первый день, но что-то пошло не так.

– И ты бросил, – помотал головой Ханамия. – Кто ты и куда ты дел Киеши Теппея? Кентаро, отдай ему доску.

Киеши едва не начал протестовать, но Сето сам подошел к нему, сунул доску ему в руки и отошел к лежакам, словно ничего не хотел, кроме того, чтобы его оставили в покое. Возможно, так оно и было – он же все время спал, вспомнилось Киеши, кроме тех моментов, когда на площадку выходил.

– А шестой ваш где? – неожиданно вспомнил Киеши. – У вас же был еще один центровой… – он смешался под насмешливым взглядом Ханамии. – Просто я подумал, что вы все тусите вместе…

– Акулы его съели, – сказал Хара. – Такая печальная история…

Ханамия замахал на него рукой.

– Иди катайся, а? Раздражаешь.

Хара, ухмыляясь, пожал плечами, потом закинул руку Ямазаки на шею и поволок его к воде. Ямазаки пошел, не сопротивляясь. Фурухаши незаметно и неслышно присоединился к Сето на лежаках, и они завели негромкий разговор.

– Чего инструктора не взял? – спросил Ханамия после паузы, не глядя на Киеши, но глядя на море.

– Почему-то мне показалось, что это должно быть не очень сложно, – ответил Киеши. – А когда попытался встать на доску, понял, что это очень сложно, и я не потяну.

– Нога?

– А?

– Из-за ноги?

Он метнул взгляд на левое колено Киеши. Тот понял, усмехнулся.

– Нет, нога в порядке, лучше прежней, спасибо.

Ханамия фыркнул.

– А что тогда?

Киеши ответил не сразу. Разговор этот был слишком ненастоящий, такой, словно на самом деле они говорили о чем-то другом, а этим – просто прикрывались, как ширмой. Хотелось спросить – ты тоже чувствуешь это? Эту неловкость? Мы ведь с тобой не должны вот так вот стоять и разговаривать. Мы же вроде как враги школьные. Что делают школьные враги, когда встречаются через десять лет, случайно, на пляже, на отдыхе? Им полагается подраться? Извиниться? Сделать вид, что все в порядке? Или все и должно быть в порядке?

– Слишком тяжелый, – сказал Киеши. – Ну, как мне кажется. А ты давно катаешься, Ханамия? Как успехи?

– Показать? – спросил Ханамия. Далеко впереди, в море, Хара и Ямазаки оседлали волну, их вопли разносились в воздухе.

И Ханамия показал. Он зашел в воду, лег на доску, поплыл. Киеши смотрел, щурясь против солнца, как он выгребает навстречу водяному валу, как поднимается, вылетает из воды, словно дельфин, вскакивает на доску, прошивает ею изнанку волны, едва-едва уходя от пенного гребня, не давая ему накрыть себя. Сколько Киеши ни видел серферов, столько удивлялся, как у них это получается, как это вообще возможно – вот так кататься на волне.

Хара и Ямазаки пошли на второй заход. Ханамия же выбрался из воды и вернулся к Киеши.

– Теперь вместе, – сказал он.

– А если я навернусь и утону? – спросил Киеши.

– Моя цель будет достигнута, – немедленно отозвался Ханамия, будто ждал этого вопроса. – Но так и быть, я доставлю твой прах в Японию. Пойдем, не разочаровывай меня еще больше, Киеши.

Они пошли в воду вместе. Киеши улегся животом на доску, чувствуя себя огромным и неуклюжим.

– Греби, – сказал Ханамия, и он погреб.

Кончилось все предсказуемо. Киеши не смог даже встать на доску – волна захлестнула его и потащила за собой, вниз, в глубину, он едва успел закрыть рот, чтобы не наглотаться воды. В следующий момент он почувствовал, как его тащат уже в другую сторону, наверх, к свету и воздуху, втаскивают на доску… Потом над головой раздался голос Ханамии:

– Мда… я думал, ты хоть что-то можешь.

– Прости, – прокашлял Киеши.

– Ну что ты, – живо ответил Ханамия. – Ты прости, это ж я тебя чуть не утопил.

Прозвучал другой голос, в котором Киеши после секундного раздумья узнал Хару:

– Оно живое?

– Что тебе надо? – огрызнулся вдруг Ханамия. – Иди, лобызайся с Ямазаки, заебал ты меня.

– Ой, ну простите, простите, – смешливо ответил Хара. – Какие мы нервные. Я как-то раньше не замечал за тобой тяги к искуплению вины, Ханамия.

– Хара!

– Все, ушел, ушел…

И он и правда ушел – прошлепали босые пятки по воде. Тогда Киеши наконец перевернулся – он лежал на доске, наполовину на берегу, наполовину – в море, и Ханамия склонялся над ним – ну прям как Русалочка, подумал Киеши и едва не засмеялся.

– Ты давно катаешься? – хрипловато спросил он у Ханамии.

– В университете начал, – ответил Ханамия.

– Почему?

Ханамия пожал плечами.

– Нам хотелось что-то делать вместе, – ответил он, и Киеши понял, что «мы» – это бывшая баскетбольная команда Кирисаки Дайичи. – А так… мы даже учились в разных местах. Так что мы начали собираться на каникулах, ездили на Окинаву, делали разное, и серфинг всем зашел. Еще скайдайвинг прикольная штука, но она такая, разовая. Ты прыгал?

– Нет, – покачал головой Киеши.

– Надо как-нибудь, – сказал Ханамия. – Волшебный кайф, круче секса. Первый раз самый крутой, конечно. Потом уже не так. А с серфингом наоборот – чем дольше катаешься, тем круче ощущения. Что ты так смотришь?

– Думаю, – ответил Киеши, – что я наглотался воды и имею право нести чушь. Имею же?

– Ты по жизни имеешь, – махнул рукой Ханамия. – И никогда этим правом не пренебрегал, не помнишь?

Киеши протянул ему руку, и Ханамия обхватил его кисть и помог сесть. Потом попытался руку высвободить, но Киеши не пустил.

– Я хочу попросить кое о чем, – сказал Киеши, – но прежде мы должны договориться на берегу.

– Мы на берегу, – хмыкнул Ханамия. – Что?

– Ты ненавидишь меня?

После паузы Ханамия ответил медленно:

– Пожалуй, нет. Ненавидел – было дело, очень долго. Но потом много чего произошло… да и не за что мне тебя ненавидеть, в принципе. Не ты же мне колено ломал, – он широко ухмыльнулся и спросил: – А ты?

– А я тебя и не ненавидел никогда, – сказал Киеши. Ханамия скривился, и он поспешно добавил: – Просто терпеть тебя не мог. Не хотел о тебе знать, думать, слышать. Как психотравма.

Лицо у Ханамии сделалось невероятно довольным. Киеши, улыбаясь, полюбовался на это, а потом сказал:

– Но это прошло. Тоже давно. Сегодня я даже был рад тебя видеть. Так что, – он сжал ладонь Ханамии сильнее, – мир? Все забыто?

– Нет, не забыто, – ответил Ханамия. – Это одни из моих любимых воспоминаний, – он оскалился. – Но мир, да. А то пришлось бы убраться с этого пляжа или скормить тебя акулам. И то, и другое хлопотно, – он попытался подняться, но Киеши все еще держал его за руку. – Что?

– Просьба, – ответил Киеши и улыбнулся – и улыбнулся еще шире, когда Ханамию перекосило. – Научишь меня кататься?

– Нет, – ответил Ханамия.

 

***

К середине следующего дня ноги Киеши налились свинцовой тяжестью, обещавшей изрядные страдания на завтра — если он не примет меры, конечно. Между тем в воде он даже не побывал.

Ханамия посмотрел на солнце, почти достигшее полуденной точки, посмотрел на Киеши, который едва не запнулся о доску на очередной прыжке — и махнул рукой.

— Хватит на сегодня.

— Я могу еще, — соврал Киеши.

— Да ты всегда можешь еще, — фыркнул Ханамия. — Но мы, слава богу, вроде ничего выигрывать не собираемся.

Киеши сдался и лег на песок ничком. Ханамия легонько потыкал его в бок мыском босой ноги.

— Сгоришь.

— Я сейчас встану, — пообещал Киеши.

— Я уйду, — предупредил Ханамия, — а ты уснешь и сгоришь.

— А тебя это беспокоит?

Ответа не последовало, и Киеши даже приподнялся и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Ханамию — тот задумчиво взирал на море.

— Ханамия?

— Получается, что да, — нехотя признал Ханамия. — Беспокоит. Вставай, — он снова пнул Киеши, на этот раз ощутимее, и отошел к лежакам, куда они сбросили свои вещи.

Повалявшись еще немного, Киеши решил, что надо все-таки вставать. Он достаточно долго занимался спортом, чтобы понимать, что от лежания ему легче не станет. Он подобрал под себя ноги, рывком поднялся — и едва не упал снова, когда его толкнул незнакомый рослый парень, с дредами, в татухах, с доской под мышкой.

— Бля, куда прешь, — процедил парень и прошел мимо, зацепив Киеши плечом, а за ним — еще человек пять-шесть таких же, крупных, загорелых, волосатых.

— Извините, — запоздало проговорил Киеши, провожая их взглядом.

— «Извините», — по-японски передразнил за спиной Ханамия. — Офисная крыса.

Киеши повернулся к нему с виноватой улыбкой. Ханамия с доской в руках смотрел на него раздраженно.

— Прости.

— Ну вот опять, — Ханамия закатил глаза. — Пойду прокачусь. А ты марш в тень.

— Спасибо за заботу, — улыбнулся Киеши. — Кто они, Ханамия?

Ханамия проводил группу парней — они как раз заходили в воду — долгим взглядом.

— Да катаются тут каждое лето, шумят. Пьют дрянь, курят дрянь, нюхают дрянь, а потом идут кататься. К ним каждый раз какие-нибудь новички прилипают, — Ханамия фыркнул, — романтический ореол, хуле. И тонут, идиоты. — Он ослепительно улыбнулся. — Потому акулы в здешних местах толстые и добрые.

— Не любишь таких? — спросил Киеши, слегка улыбаясь.

— Терпеть не могу, — пылко ответил Ханамия. — Смотришь на человека, думаешь, он нормальный, а он бухает как не в себя или ширяется дерьмом каким-нибудь, с-с-сволочь, — с чувством добавил он. Киеши рассмеялся. Ханамия глянул на него недобро и пошел к воде.

А Киеши уселся на лежак и принялся намазываться кремом от солнца, разглядывая нелюбимую Ханамией компашку серферов. Впрочем, вскоре его взгляд соскользнул на Ханамию — тот неспешно греб прочь от берега.

Показалась волна. Ханамия остановился, уселся верхом на доску. Киеши страшно захотелось узнать, какое у него сейчас выражение лица.

Волна приближалась, поднималась из моря, на гребне ее вскипал белый бурунчик. Ханамия вскочил на доску в тот момент, когда Киеши показалось, что его вот-вот сейчас накроет; взлетел, легкий и гибкий, по зеленоватой катящейся стене, проскользил к ее подножию, когда волна начала заворачиваться внутрь. С замиранием сердца Киеши следил, как обрушивается вниз кипящий белый гребень, как Ханамия скрывается за облаком пены… в следующее мгновение он выкатился на гладкую воду, оставляя за спиной обрушившийся вал, и соскользнул с доски. Киеши выдохнул.

 

— Так все-таки офисная крыса? — спросил Ханамия, когда они шли от пляжа в сторону гостиницы. Точнее, Киеши шел в сторону гостиницы, а куда шел Ханамия, он не знал и робко надеялся, что, может быть, просто с ним за компанию.

— Типичнейшая, — ответил он. — Я бухгалтер.

Ханамия посмотрел на него диким взглядом.

— Серьезно?

— Представь.

— Я разочарован.

— Прости, — хмыкнул Киеши. Посмотрел на него краем глаза и спросил в свою очередь: — А ты?

Ханамия хмыкнул.

— Я тоже крыса. Только дикая.

— Это как?

— Занимаюсь сбором и анализом бизнес-информации, — проговорил Ханамия так, словно цитировал резюме. — Фрилансер. Пытался работать в офисе, но едва не поехал крышей. И тогда Сето взял меня на работу.

— А Сето?..

— Богатый наследник и прожигатель жизни, — Ханамия фыркнул. — Среди нас вообще только один приличный человек — Фурухаши. Студент-медик, интернатура, все понты.

— А Хара и Ямазаки?

— Работу Хары могу показать тебе вечером, — с живым удовольствием отозвался Ханамия. — Часть, во всяком случае. А работу Ямазаки… — он вытащил мобильник и посмотрел на экран. — Ну, полагаю, часика через два. Тоже часть, — он широко улыбнулся. — Они молодцы, — добавил он с внезапной теплотой в голосе. — Они решили делать в жизни то, что хотят. И не оглядываться на ожидания.

— Хорошо вот так? — спросил Киеши. — Быть всем вместе?

Ханамия передернул плечами.

— Я херово обзавожусь друзьями, Киеши. Я решил, что проще сохранить этих, чем искать новых. Знаешь, где океанариум?

— Что? — переспросил Киеши, ошарашенно моргая от резкой смены темы. Ханамия закатил глаза.

— Океанариум. Про него всем туристам твердят, ты не можешь не знать. Самый большой океанариум на всем побережье, уникальное шоу с дельфинами, бла-бла… Ничего уникального в нем, кстати, нет, шоу как шоу.

— Ты всегда так много говорил? — спросил Киеши, прищурившись. Ханамия оскалился.

— Разумеется, Киеши.

— Не замечал.

— Это потому что мы с тобой не общались.

— Действительно, — Киеши вздохнул. — Да, конечно. Вернее, нет, но я спрошу на ресепшн.

Они стояли у крыльца отеля — в городской черте, но на окраине, на второй линии от моря. Ханамия слегка наморщил нос, а Киеши отметил почему-то, что у него гладкая, очень чистая кожа. В школе он был болезненно бледным, а теперь загорел, и светлые глаза на фоне лица казались сияющими.

— Центр далеко, пляж далеко, — он осмотрелся. — Киеши, с чего ты вперся в эту дыру?

— Дешево, — улыбнулся Киеши. — И отель хороший.

Ханамия пожал плечами, потом открыл рот, потом закрыл и снова пожал плечами.

— В половине шестого возле океанариума. Не опаздывай.

Он развернулся и пошел прочь. Киеши с минуту смотрел ему вслед, прежде чем до него дошло.

— Ханамия!

Тот обернулся.

— Это свидание?

Ханамия изобразил какой-то жест головой, который с равным успехом мог быть принять как за кивок, так и за покачивание. Потом стремительным шагом вернулся к Киеши.

— И дай мне свой номер телефона. На тот случай, если ты заблудишься, проспишь или передумаешь.

Киеши заулыбался.

 

***

Океанариум, не считая волн, был главной, если не единственной, достопримечательностью этого курорта, и Киеши, когда только услышал о нем, решил — потому что единственной. Он ошибся.

Океанариум оказался великолепен. Снаружи — весь усеянный огнями, с силуэтами рыб из разноцветных лампочек, что ярко светились в ранней тропической ночи. Широченные ступени вели к стеклянным раздвижным дверям: из тех, что справа, с надписью «Кассы» на нескольких языках, тянулась толстая очередь.

Ханамия ждал на верхней ступеньке. Когда Киеши подошел, Ханамия положил ему руку на затылок и задрал Киеши голову.

— Смотри.

Из-за огней здесь было светло, как днем. Высоко наверху Киеши увидел самого себя — и Ханамию рядом. Оба загорелые, ясноглазые, слегка растрепанные, в легкомысленных нарядах курортников. Очень юные.

Киеши достал телефон, поднял его.

— Никакого инстаграма, — предупредил Ханамия. — Или еще какого фейсбука.

— У меня нет аккаунтов в социальных сетях, — ответил Киеши и сделал фотографию. — Терпеть этого не могу.

Ханамия медленно кивнул.

— Ага. Жить надо так, как будто…

— ...ты совершенно один и никто о тебе ничего не знает.

Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Потом Ханамия шагнул вниз по лестнице.

— Пойдем.

— Мы разве не в океанариум?

— Туда.

— Вход же здесь.

— Мы идем через другой вход.

Другой вход оказался служебным. Ханамия что-то сказал охраннику — Киеши даже не понял, на каком языке, и их пропустили внутрь.

— Ты тут работаешь? — спросил Киеши.

— Не я, — ответил Ханамия.

Через дверь для персонала они вышли в один из экспозиционных залов.

— Не первый, — сказал Ханамия. — Но в первых неинтересно, там разная аквариумная мелочь и коралловые рыбки. Самое интересное начинается здесь.

Сначала им встретились голографические картинки с глубоководными рыбами. Киеши хотел прочитать таблички, но Ханамия ему не дал.

— Какая разница, как они называются, ты все равно через пять минут об этом забудешь. Смотри, так гораздо интереснее.

— Хотел бы я увидеть их живьем, — сказал Киеши.

— В батискафе на дне океана, — отозвался Ханамия. — Не мой сорт адреналина.

— Почему?

— Потому что ощущение полной безопасности. Но если что-то произойдет, ты ровным счетом ничего не сможешь сделать.

— Люди спускаются на дно океана на батискафах, и ничего с ними не происходит.

— Вот именно. Скучно!

Они шли вдоль аквариумов с муренами и электрическими скатами.

— Нравятся они тебе? — спросил Ханамия.

— Не очень.

— Да, мне тоже. Ямазаки их обожает. Вообще любит морскую живность. Сухопутную, впрочем, тоже. Кроме людей.

— Что не так с людьми? — спросил, улыбаясь, Киеши.

— А что с ними так? — вскинул брови Ханамия.

Следующий зал оказался узким коридором между двух стеклянных стен, за которыми в толще воды проплывали огромные светлые туши. Над головой тоже было стекло и вода, и неправдоподобно огромная акула проскользила над ними, слегка извиваясь всем телом.

— Не боишься? — прошелестел Ханамия в ухо. Он вдруг взял Киеши под руку и прижался к нему боком, словно они были парочкой на сеансе фильма ужасов.

— Нет, — ответил Киеши, посмотрев на него. Лицо Ханамии казалось синеватым, будто они оба находились под водой.

Усмехнувшись, Ханамия отлип от него, а потом взял за руку и переплел пальцы.

— Пойдем, сейчас начнется шоу.

Они стремительно прошли по коридору под неспешными акулами, поднялись по лестнице и вдруг оказались под открытым небом. В ярком искусственном свете перед ними раскинулся огромный бассейн и трибуны вокруг, заполненные людьми. Ханамия провел его между первым рядом и ограждением бассейна, и они уселись на ступеньках в проходе.

— Смотри, — прошептал Ханамия на ухо Киеши — черт его знает, зачем он это делал, здесь было не настолько шумно, но Киеши не возражал. — Тебе понравится. Наверное. Если тебе не понравится — мы покажем тебе другое шоу, действительно уникальное, — он тихо рассмеялся.

— Мы? — спросил Киеши, слегка прижимаясь к нему. Дневная жара спала, задувал прохладный ветерок с моря. Прижаться вот так к чужому горячему телу было приятно.

— Смотри, — повторил Ханамия, положил ладонь ему на шею сзади, развернул в сторону бассейна. Киеши послушно повернул голову.

На мостках над самой водой стоял Ямазаки. На нем был черный костюм для серфинга, волосы пламенели в ярком электрическом свете как зарево пожара.

Народ вокруг засвистел и зааплодировал. Ямазаки, начисто игнорируя этот шум, достал из ведра, стоящего рядом с ним, сверкнувшую серебром рыбёшку и громко защелкал языком. Под водой мелькнуло тело — одно, второе, третье. Три дельфина высунули головы на поверхность, уставились на Ямазаки. Он наклонил голову — они повторили его жест. Ямазаки подбросил в воздух рыбешку, а за нею — еще двух, неведомо когда успев выхватить из из ведра. Три дельфиньих тела взметнулись практически одновременно — они поймали угощение на лету и вонзились в воду, подняв волну брызг.

Народ вокруг закричал и захлопал, и Киеши захлопал тоже. Ямазаки управлялся с дельфинами так легко, словно читал их мысли — они прыгали в обруч, танцевали в воде, высунувшись наполовину, взмывали свечкой, высоко поднимаясь над поверхностью бассейна, жонглировали мячами, удерживая их на носу.

Потом, швырнув им напоследок еще по две рыбешки, Ямазаки отпустил дельфинов, и они уплыли, на прощанье проворковав что-то на своем дельфиньем языке. Снова загремели аплодисменты, кто-то с трибун кинул букет, и Ямазаки поймал его в полете и передал ассистенту.

Он не уходил. Ханамия слегка прижался к Киеши, и, глянув на него, тот увидел, что лицо у Ханамии будто озарено — он чего-то ждал, чего-то восхитительного.

Помост, на котором стоял Ямазаки, пришел в движение — выдвинулся вперед, словно длинный язык. Свет вокруг приугас, сконцентрировавшись на одинокой черно-рыжей фигуре над гладью воды.

Потом Ямазаки негромко и длинно просвистел. Прошла секунда, длинная, вязкая. Луч прожектора выхватил тень под водой — она, огромная и черная, с неотвратимой стремительностью двигалась к Ямазаки.

Громкое «ах» прокатилось над трибунами. Из воды взметнулась громадная туша, взлетела высоко, невозможно высоко для таких размеров, и перевалилась через помост и Ямазаки, обдав его стеной брызг.

Киеши ахнул вместе со всеми. Ханамия рядом тихо засмеялся.

— Косатка! — восхищенно проговорил Киеши, глядя, как Ямазаки швыряет киту рыбку. — С ума сойти! Где же ее держат?

— Гринпис тоже задается этим вопросом, — подмигнул Ханамия. — Не переживай, у нее все хорошо. Вон как они с Хироши любят друг друга.

Косатка действительно вела себя как хорошо прирученная собака, выполняя такие трюки, каких Ямазаки даже от дельфинов не требовал. Под конец он вообще сошел с помоста ей на спину, и она покатала его по периметру бассейна — Ямазаки стоял на ней, как на доске для серфинга, слегка согнув колени и широко ухмыляясь.

Наконец он отпустил косатку и откланялся. Ханамия тут же поднялся на ноги и потянул Киеши за собой.

— Пойдем, а то сейчас столпотворение начнется.

На этот раз они прошли какими-то темными коридорами — крыло для персонала, решил Киеши — и вышли там же, где вошли. Тут Ханамия остановился и посмотрел на часы.

— Вечно все задерживается, — пробормотал он раздраженно. — Ладно, туда не опоздаешь.

— Куда? — уточнил заинтригованный Киеши. Ханамия ухмыльнулся.

— Увидишь.

Минут семь спустя появился Ямазаки — он снял свой гидрокостюм и теперь был одет в белое — легкие брюки, свободная рубашка, шлепанцы на ногах. Все это очень шло к его смуглой коже; вид он имел слегка усталый, но расслабленный.

— Что так долго? — недовольно спросил Ханамия. — Автографы раздавал?

Ямазаки пожал плечами и забросил на плечо сумку.

— Машина где? — спросил он вместо ответа.

— Которая? — с волчьей улыбкой поинтересовался Ханамия. Ямазаки с укоризной посмотрел на него, потом бросил косой взгляд на Киеши, пожал плечами.

— Нормальная!

— Так ее же Хара увел, — ответил Ханамия. — Да ладно, пешком дойдем, тут что, минут пятнадцать?

— Сумка тяжелая, — проворчал Ямазаки. — А я голодный.

Ханамия закатил глаза и зашагал вперед.

— Сейчас по дороге что-нибудь сожрешь.

— Да что тут сожрешь, — проворчал Ямазаки, следуя за ним. — Представляешь, — это он сказал, обращаясь уже к Киеши, — вообще нет нормальной еды. Ну, такой, знаешь, чтобы быстро перекусить. Либо макдак, либо… вообще херня какая-нибудь. А мы тут уже год торчим! — раздраженно добавил он в спину Ханамии. Тот пожал плечами, даже не обернувшись.

— Дела идут хорошо. Да и как ты бросишь своих рыбонек?

— Ну… — протянул Ямазаки, явно не найдя, что возразить.

— Мне казалось, что дельфины и киты — не рыбы, — заметил Киеши, слегка улыбаясь. Ханамия засмеялся, Ямазаки тоже фыркнул.

— Не рыбы, — согласился он.

— Но у Ямазаки есть не только они, — добавил Ханамия — судя по голосу, он опять ухмылялся. — Я же говорил про другое шоу, помнишь?

— Что же делать, мне это понравилось, — теперь Киеши улыбался во весь рот. Ханамия оглянулся, смерив его недовольным взглядом.

— Как меня бесит эта лыба, — признался он со вздохом. — Ладно, переживешь шоу от Хары — и покажем тебе рыбок Ямазаки. Да, Хироши-кун?

— Завались, — лениво сказал Ямазаки. — Кто тебе тут Хироши-кун?

— Такие все нервные, — пропел Ханамия.

Они взяли мешок еды в Макдональдсе, случившемся по пути — «Хара небось тоже жрать захочет», сказал Ямазаки, — и еще минут семь спустя наконец пришли — к воротам, ведущим на территорию огромного отеля. На металлической арке над входом красовалось название стилизованными буквами — что-то там «резорт» — и пять звезд.

Ханамия переговорил с охранником, и их пустили на территорию. Здесь сильно пахло влажной землей и сладкими цветами.

— Вот в такие места надо ездить, — заметил Ханамия, пока они шли по усыпанной белым гравием дорожке. — Тогда это имеет смысл. А не вот то, где ты живешь.

— Смысла нет, — коротко ответил Киеши. Ханамия — он шел рядом, так, что они слегка касались друг друга локтями — поднял на него взгляд.

— Поясни.

— Мне некого везти в такой отель, — Киеши чуть виновато улыбнулся. Ханамия пытливо на него посмотрел.

— Ладно, ты холостой. Но подружка? Дружок? — он вскинул бровь. — Кто-то из твоих замечательных друзей?

Киеши развел руками.

— Некого, Ханамия.

— Раз некого везти — значит, не к кому и возвращаться? — спросил Ханамия проницательно.

— Все-то ты понимаешь, — ласково улыбнулся Киеши.

— А ты не думал о том, что в таких местах можно кого-то встретить? Со смыслом?

— Ну, — ответил на это Киеши, — я и встретил. Тебя, — добавил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Ханамии. — Даже не понадобилось ехать в роскошный отель для этого.

Ханамия фыркнул и больше ничего не говорил, пока они не дошли до лестницы, ведущей на пляж. Здесь, как понял Киеши еще на подходе, вовсю кипела вечеринка.

Они спустились на пляж. Народ бесновался, большей частью — на пятачке возле пульта. За пультом же, подсвеченный разноцветными огнями, царил Хара — Киеши видел только копну волос и хищный оскал.

Здесь, у подножия лестницы, их нагнал Ямазаки — он отходил на парковку забросить вещи в машину.

— Хара мудак, — без преамбулы заявил он. — Еле нашел, бля. Спасибо еще, не заперта, с него бы сталось.

— Скажи ему об этом, — Ханамия кивнул в сторону пульта. Ямазаки посмотрел на Хару, и Киеши увидел, как слегка скривился его рот. Потом Ямазаки набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и рявкнул, почти перекрыв музыку:

— Хара! Ты мудак!

На него обернулись, и Хара тоже. Прожектор плеснул по его рту, окрасив оскаленные зубы в синий, а потом Хара что-то крикнул в микрофон.

— Это испанский? — спросил Киеши.

— Ага, — ответил Ханамия. — Хара не говорит по-английски. Принципиально.

— Принципиально? — удивился Киеши.

— Да. Говорит, язык капиталистов и глобалистов, — невозмутимо сказал Ханамия. Киеши рассмеялся.

— А сейчас он что кричит?

— Что пришли его друзья, и он хочет включить песню специально для нас, — Ханамия наморщил нос. — Ну иди, Ямазаки, потанцуй с любовью всей своей жизни.

— Как ты надоел, — утомленно ответил Ямазаки и пошел к пульту.

— Я думал, команда в тебе души не чает, — заметил Киеши.

— О, они не чают, — несколько рассеянно отозвался Ханамия. — Ямазаки просто так выражает свою любовь.

Хара включил очередной трек — Киеши узнал его, это была очередная модная летняя песня — и пошел в народ. Толпа взвыла от восторга и накатила было на него, но тут же расступилась, пропуская Ямазаки. Хара протянул ему руку. Одет он был в узкие черные джинсы и черную же майку с прорехами на животе — на контрасте с белоснежным нарядом Ямазаки смотрелось завораживающе.

— Этим они промышляют, да? — спросил Киеши. — Развлекают публику?

— Типа того, — ответил Ханамия. Глянув на него, Киеши увидел, что он не сводит с Хары и Ямазаки взгляда. Хара же скользнул навстречу Ямазаки, в танцевальное движение, и Ямазаки влился в него, вписался так, словно они репетировали. Может, и репетировали, подумал Киеши. Или просто не в первый раз. Или просто у баскетбольной команды Кирисаки Дайичи всегда было все хорошо с синхронизацией.

— Они давно вместе?

— Со школы, — ответил Ханамия. — Как два… — он скорчил рожу. — Не знаю. Лебедя?

— Да, я слышал, у лебедей частенько случаются гомосексуальные пары, — с серьезным лицом кивнул Киеши. Ханамия фыркнул.

— Это изрядно раздражает, знаешь, когда рядом с тобой все время лижутся.

— И не говори, — горячо согласился Киеши. Ханамия метнул в него смеющийся взгляд.

— Неужто тренер и капитан наконец сообразили обрести друг друга?

— Ну, — Киеши улыбнулся. — Все ведь к тому и шло.

— Что ж ты никого из них не увел вовремя? — сладким голосом поинтересовался Ханамия.

— Они не в моем вкусе, — ответил Киеши, посмеиваясь. — И же не спрашиваю тебя, а чего ты не увел кого-то из этих, — он кивнул на Ямазаки и Хару — те танцевали в центре кружащейся толпы и, кажется, не замечали вокруг никого и ничего.

— Туше, — Ханамия поднял руки. — Но, если что, ответ такой же.

— И что же с ними не так?

— Злые больно. А с Хьюгой и Айдой что не так?

— Добрые больно.

Они переглянулись — и рассмеялись. Потом Ханамия передернул плечами, будто стряхивая с себя что-то, и взял Киеши за руку.

— Пойдем.

— Куда? — спросил Киеши, внимательно на него глядя. Ханамия качнул головой.

— Не имею представления.

Он пошел прочь, ведя Киеши за собой, и тот не стал сопротивляться, только спросил:

— Тебе разве не надо этих дождаться?

— Они мне не дети.

Они дошли до кромки воды и пошли вдоль нее, постепенно удаляясь от света и музыки.

— Жду-не дождусь, когда ты мне расскажешь, что у Сето и Фурухаши тоже роман, — улыбаясь, говорил Киеши.

— Ну, не настолько мы испорчены, — хмыкнул Ханамия. — Они просто два асексуала. Хотя Фурухаши числится у Сето лучшим другом, это может навести на подозрения!

— А это взаимно? — поинтересовался Киеши. Ханамия фыркнул.

— Я знаю, что ли? Фурухаши — не тот человек, которого можно назвать открытой книгой. Мягко говоря, — он сверкнул зубами.

— Хорошие у тебя друзья, — сформулировал Киеши свои ощущения.

— Огонь, — с серьезным лицом кивнул Ханамия. — Самая лучшая команда.

Киеши вздохнул — и сам услышал прозвучавшую в этом вздохе грусть. Ханамия покосился на него.

— Ну, не расстраивайся, когда-нибудь ты тоже найдешь себе верных друзей.

— Спасибо, Ханамия.

— Пожалуйста. Я со всей душой.

Пляж кончился, впереди показался каменистый берег — в ночной темноте он выглядел непроходимым. Киеши ждал, что Ханамия повернет прочь от воды или хотя бы в обратную сторону, но тот уверенно шел вперед.

— Ханамия, мы там ноги не переломаем?

— Тут можно пройти, — отозвался Ханамия. — А тебе что, оставшуюся ногу жалко?

— Очень смешно.

В ответ Ханамия ухватил его за руку, крепко переплел пальцы и потянул за собой.

Камни под ногами были скользкими. Киеши ступал осторожно, ежеминутно боясь поскользнуться. Ханамия же шел как по ровной дороге.

— Ты что, канатоходец на досуге? — пропыхтел Киеши — берег, по которому они шли, не круто, но непреклонно поднимался вверх.

— Я ходил по канату, — подтвердил Ханамия.

— О боги мои. Когда?

— А это было частью наших тренировок в команде. В летнем лагере ходили по канату. Над пропастью.

— Ты шутишь, я надеюсь?

— Да что ты, Киеши, какие шутки.

Они карабкались еще минут пять — путь становился все круче и круче, но Ханамия не выпускал руки Киеши, тащил его за собой. Когда же наконец они остановились, запыхавшийся Киеши еще долго не мог восстановить дыхание.

— У-у-у, — протянул Ханамия. — Совсем бухгалтер, я смотрю. Ничего, завтра я тебя еще на серфе погоняю.

— Если я сегодня не помру, — прохрипел Киеши, разгибаясь. Он хотел сказать что-то еще — но замер на полуслове, ошарашенно оглядываясь.

Они стояли на краю утеса. Внизу лежала черная гладь воды, ровная, как зеркальная поверхность. Впереди, в невозможной дали, она сливалась с чернотой неба — а в небе светились невероятно огромные звезды.

Дыхание замерло где-то в горле. Открыв рот и запрокинув голову, Киеши смотрел в неоглядную черноту неба. Потом перевел взгляд на Ханамию, открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но тот качнул головой, прижал палец к губам, и Киеши понял это даже не как «тише», но как «слушай».

Море говорило. Оно шуршало волнами где-то внизу, под утесом. Оно пело далекими голосами… кого? китов? Киеши не знал точно. Оно вздыхало. Оно дышало.

— Так вот, — прошелестел Ханамия чуть слышно. Потом снова взял Киеши за руку и повел вниз.

Они не говорили до самого отеля, где остановился Киеши. И только там Ханамия, выпустив его руку, произнес:

— Что бы ты ни делал — бросай это. Тебе не идет.

— А что мне идет? — хрипло спросил Киеши. Ханамия снисходительно улыбнулся и не стал отвечать. Тогда Киеши наклонился к нему, легко коснулся губ своими. Пальцы Ханамии прошлись по его затылку. От второго поцелуя он увернулся, отстранился, глянул насмешливо из-под челки.

— Утром, на пляже, в шесть. Доску не забудь.

Развернулся и пошел прочь.

 

***

На следующий день Ханамия сказал:

— Ладно, ты не безнадежен.

— Спасибо, — невнятно отозвался Киеши. Он лежал на песке в позе морской звезды и ощущал себя примерно так же.

— Как коленочка? — заботливо поинтересовался Ханамия. Киеши попытался кинуть на него недобрый взгляд, но не был уверен, что преуспел.

— Отлично, — пробурчал он. — Так же, как и все остальное — никак.

Ханамия рассмеялся и нахально уселся Киеши на поясницу.

— Всего-то часик на доске — и ты уже желе. Киеши, а сколько ты в койке можешь продержаться?

— Проверь, — предложил Киеши. — И между прочим, прошло уже три часа.

Ханамия, не отвечая, легко поднялся, потом протянул Киеши руку.

— Вставай. Сам знаешь, что скоро это пройдет.

— Да, а завтра будет все болеть, — Киеши встал, ухватившись за протянутую руку. — Спасибо, Ханамия, хоть ты и садист.

— Я садист, — подтвердил Ханамия. — Зато ты у меня к концу отпуска будешь кататься.

— Почему бы тебе не открыть курсы серфинга?

Ханамия сделал задумчивое лицо, но тут же испортил впечатление, широко зевнув. Киеши приподнял бровь.

— Не выспался?

— Вообще не спал, — голос у Ханамии прозвучал очень довольно. — Поэтому планирую пойти спать сейчас. Что ты делаешь этой ночью, Киеши?

— Ну, — растерялся Киеши. — Сплю?

— Глупости, — отрезал Ханамия. — Спят по ночам только полные лузеры. Ты лузер, но не настолько. Я зайду за тобой… ну, скажем, в одиннадцать. Будь готов.

— Что мне надеть? — спросил, улыбаясь, Киеши.

— Костюм для серфинга, — ответил Ханамия, не задумываясь.

— Вряд ли я потяну ночное катание, Ханамия.

Тот в ответ подмигнул и пошел прочь, небрежно придерживая доску. Киеши тут же нагнал его, поймал за запястье.

— Ханамия, ты ничего не забыл?

— А? — удивился Ханамия. Киеши наклонился и легко поцеловал его. Ханамия выгнул бровь.

— У нас еще даже свидания не было, Киеши.

— Вчера же было, — ответил Киеши. — Ты сам сказал, что это оно.

— Хм, — с досадой протянул Ханамия. — И правда. — И без предупреждения, закинув руку на шею Киеши, притянул его в длинный поцелуй.

Поцелуй вышел жаркий, как солнечные лучи, что падали на них сверху. Киеши опомнился быстро — обвил талию Ханамии одной рукой, другой отодвинув подальше доску, прижал его к себе. Язык Ханамии неторопливо исследовал его рот, и это длилось, длилось, длилось…

— Хватит, — шепнул Ханамия. Его губы скользнули по уголку рта Киеши, щекотно прошлись по шее, замерли на ключице. — Хорошо, но хватит.

— А больше будет? — спросил Киеши.

— Пока не заработал, — ответил Ханамия. Поправил доску и пошел прочь. Киеши смотрел ему вслед, сколько было видно.

А потом достал из кармана телефон и пошел прочь от отеля.

 

На закате Киеши, зажав под мышкой доску и глядя преимущественно под ноги, неспешно поднимался от моря к дороге. Он ушел довольно далеко от цивилизованного пляжа, здесь было тихо и безлюдно — ровно до того момента, пока Киеши не вышел на группу парней, засевших под почти сдохшими от жары кустами. Они негромко переговаривались, вяло переругиваясь, двое дымили косяками.

При виде Киеши вся компания поднялась на ноги.

— Чё надо? — один из них, высоченный, огромный, как гора, шагнул навстречу. Киеши примирительно развел руки, насколько позволяла доска.

— Ничего. Просто шел мимо, уже ухожу.

— Давай-давай, — еще один из компании надвинулся на Киеши. Они реально были огромные. — Вали! Ходят тут, блядь.

— Море вроде общее, — улыбнулся Киеши. Тот, что начал наезжать первым — он же самый огромный, наверняка вожак — придвинулся ближе, сгребая Киеши за ворот.

— Тебе чё, жить надоело?

— Эй, там, — окликнул голос из-за спины. — Грабли убери от него. Это не твое.

Гигант оскалился, не выпуская ворота Киеши.

— А твое, что ли? Такой же педрила, как вы двое?

— Нашего капитана, — нежно улыбнулся Хара, становясь от Киеши справа. Слева со скучающим видом встал Ямазаки. Киеши умилился. — Только наш кэп имеет право его пиздить.

— Или вам делегировать, — подсказал Киеши.

— Или так, — легко согласился Хара. И снова посмотрел на задиру — и взгляд из-под челки показался Киеши страшным. Впрочем, возможно, дело просто было в том, что он знал, что из себя представляет Хара. А вот эти парни — нет.

— И чо ты нам сделаешь? — поинтересовался вожак, подтверждая мысли Киеши. Хара оскалился.

— Ну, Ямазаки, например, знает каратэ, ушу…

— И много других страшных слов, — Ямазаки сплюнул и качнулся вперед. Вышло неожиданно внушительно, агрессоры шарахнулись. Но тут же опомнились — их было человек семь против троих.

— Блядь, да вы охуели, пидоры! — прорычал вожак и вскинул кулак.

 

Полчаса спустя, в сгущающихся сумерках, Киеши, Хара и Ямазаки подходили к пляжу, на котором было почти пусто, только горел высокий костер, и Фурухаши периодически подкидывал в него куски угля. Сето спал, вытянувшись на спальном мешке. Ханамия сидел в раскладном кресле лицом к морю, но на звук их шагов обернулся и поднялся.

— О, нарисовался, — с некоторой мрачностью констатировал он. — И вы двое…

— Ты же звал, — улыбнулся Киеши. Ханамия подошел к нему, остановился в полушаге, глядя снизу вверх.

— Неправду сказал ты мне, юный падаван.

— Что такое? — приподнял брови Киеши.

— Я заходил к тебе в гостиницу, — негромко проговорил Ханамия, не сводя с него взгляда. — Ты там не живешь. Забавно, да?

— Ханамия…

— Планы поменялись, — Ханамия чуть отстранился. — Хотел тебя предупредить, что костюм для серфинга надевать не нужно. Но ты и сам сориентировался. А что у вас троих с рожами такое интересное?

— Да мы там одну компашку отпиздили, — сказал Ямазаки. Он добыл откуда-то сэндвич и теперь вкусно им чавкал.

— А выглядит так, будто это они вас отпиздили, — заметил Ханамия. Хара коротко рассмеялся.

— Если бы они нас, мы бы сюда не доползли. Ямазаки, хорош жрать, ты как играть собрался?

Ямазаки забормотал что-то неразборчивое. Киеши посмотрел на Ханамию.

— Играть?

— Ну да, — Ханамия светло и страшно улыбнулся. — Ты, я. Оранжевый мячик.

Киеши рассмеялся.

— Ты все еще не можешь отпустить, да, Ханамия?

— А почему я должен? — с жадным интересом спросил Ханамия. — Ты обещал. Ты обещал, что мы сыграем еще раз. Давай сыграем.

Киеши положил руку Ханамии на шею — тот не отстранился.

— Я бы лучше тебя трахнул, — сознался он. Ханамия оскалился.

— Зачем останавливаться на чем-то одном, если можно получить и то, и то?

И, развернувшись, дошел до их сумок, сваленных кучей, достал мяч, оглянулся.

— Сето? Фурухаши?

— Спасибо, нет, — Фурухаши помахал им от костра рукой. Сето буркнул:

— Заебали своим баскетболом, — и не двинулся с места.

— А мы, конечно же, идем, — подхватился Хара, радостно скалясь. — Если вас двоих отпустить, это ж никакого баскетбола не будет.

Десять минут спустя они носились по пляжу в стремительно сереющих сумерках вокруг единственного столба с корзиной. Ханамия заявил, что никакого дележа на команды не будет и каждый играет сам за себя — и они играли. Лидировал Ханамия — он играл, казалось Киеши, так, будто они Зимний Кубок разыгрывали, прыгал выше всех, бросал круче всех, и отчаянно нарушал. Через пятнадцать минут Киеши это надоело, и он начал нарушать сам. Ему давно не доводилось играть, навыки утратились, но на его стороне все еще были рост и вес.

Когда он своротил Ханамию на песок в пятый раз, перед этим отдавив ногу Ямазаки и заехав Харе локтем в живот, Ханамия не стал подниматься. Вскинул руку, сказал, чуть задыхаясь:

— Я выиграл.

— С чего бы? — удивился Киеши. — Я тебя обошел.

— Я выиграл, — настойчиво повторил Ханамия. — Ты принял мои правила. Ты нарушал. Я выиграл. Один-один.

— Один-один? — переспросил Киеши, ухватив его за руку и помогая подняться.

— Ага. Ты ж заставил меня в школе играть в ваш тошнотворный честный баскетбол, — Ханамия ухмыльнулся. — А теперь моя взяла.

— Мало тебе надо для счастья, — заметил Киеши.

— Мне много надо для счастья, — возразил Ханамия. — Просто все остальное у меня уже есть. Тебя только не хватало.

— Мы, пожалуй, пойдем, — сообщил, фыркая, Хара.

— Заткнись, дебил, — с чувством сказал Ханамия. — Все пойдем.

Они вернулись к костру. Здесь вкусно пахло — Фурухаши накрыл раскладной столик и сейчас вдумчиво резал арбуз.

— Это что? — спросил Хара, подходя к столу. — Пирожки? The worst pies in London? А их есть-то можно, Фурухаши?

— На что ты намекаешь, когда делаешь отсылку к миссис Лаветт? — ровным голосом поинтересовался Фурухаши. — Ты предполагаешь, что я начиняю пирожки человечиной, Хара? Я бы не стал. Человечина невкусная, потому что люди в большинстве своем питаются чем попало.

— Я не буду спрашивать, откуда ты это знаешь, — притворно содрогнулся Хара и доверительно сообщил Киеши: — Сколько лет знаю этого маньяка, столько боюсь.

— Я людей не ем, — как-то даже обиженно заявил Фурухаши. Хара заржал и повис на плечах Ямазаки, который стоял у стола и флегматично что-то жевал. Ханамия же раскрутил термос, налил оттуда что-то темное, пряно пахнущее, в кружку и протянул Киеши.

— Пей.

— Что это? — спросил Киеши, принюхиваясь. Пахло корицей и гвоздикой.

— Кровь убитых врагов, — ответил Ханамия. — Чье мясо пошло на пирожки. — И он протянул Киеши пирожок. — For all it takes, this wine should be my blood.

— И ты туда же, — устало протянул со своего спальника Сето. — У нас вечер цитирования мюзиклов?

— Это чай со специями, — сказал Фурухаши негромко. — И с коньяком. Ханамия, нельзя предлагать людям алкоголь и не говорить, что это он.

— Да? — удивился Ханамия и налил чаю во вторую кружку. — Меня мама этому не учила.

— Да, — с серьезным лицом кивнул Фурухаши. — Тебя могут заподозрить в нехороших намерениях.

— Например? — с любопытством наклонил голову Ханамия. — Что я хочу опоить его и вырезать ему сердце?

— Ханамия, хорош! — рявкнул вдруг Сето.

— Ой, да ладно, — Ханамия раздраженно повел плечом и положил на грудь Киеши ладонь, скрюченную, как когтистую лапу. — Я бы просто вырвал, вот так, — и он сжал кулак. Вздохнув, Киеши поставил кружку на стол, положил ладонь Ханамии на щеку, наклонился и поцеловал его.

Он услышал раздраженный вздох Сето и как зафыркал Хара, но больше ничего. Ханамия обнял его за шею и слегка прижался, запрокидывая голову. Киеши подумалось, что он не помнит, чтобы Ханамия был настолько ниже ростом.

Словно в ответ на его мысли, Ханамия, разорвав поцелуй, спросил:

— Ты еще вырос, что ли? Прекрати это.

— Окей, — кивнул Киеши. — Теперь только вширь.

Ханамия окинул его оценивающим взглядом.

— Вширь тоже не стоит. Сколько в тебе уже, два с половиной метра?

— Только два.

Ханамия фыркнул, потом улыбнулся — внезапно хорошей, искренней, ласковой улыбкой — взял пирожок и принялся жевать.

— Фурухаши, ты бог.

— Мгм, — согласился Ямазаки с набитым ртом. Хара хрустел сельдереем, а в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Киеши приподнял брови.

— Что? Я веган.

Киеши едва не подавился пирожком.

— Никогда бы не подумал.

— Вот они, стереотипы, — печально вздохнул Хара.

— Спасибо, — Фурухаши кивнул и понес кружку с чаем и пирожок Сето. Кажется, он улыбался, но Киеши не был в этом уверен до конца.

Еще какое-то время спустя они с Ханамией сидели бок о бок почти у самой кромки воды, кутаясь в один спальник, и смотрели на океан.

— Ты китов видел? — спрашивал Ханамия. Киеши качал головой, и Ханамия, хоть и не смотрел на него, будто чувствовал это движение. — Я тебе покажу.

— Тебе хорошо здесь, — Киеши не спрашивал, он утверждал. И не уточнял, где — здесь; понятно было и так.

— Тебе тоже, — Ханамия тоже утверждал. Киеши кивал. Ханамия говорил: — Мы тебе идем.

И улыбался своей злой, сладкой улыбкой, растягивая широкий, прихотливо вырезанный рот.

«Я хочу тебя», — думал Теппей где-то в глубине души, и еще думал — все закончится, и тогда… тогда…

 

Они расстались на рассвете.

— Увидимся днем? — спросил Киеши, обнимая Ханамию. Он всю ночь его обнимал, и сейчас ему казалось, что руки его приросли к Ханамии. — Или вечером?

— Нет, — покачал головой Ханамия. — Мы сегодня весь день заняты будем. И ночью. Завтра днем. Я позвоню тебе.

— Договорились, — ответил Киеши, проходясь легкими поцелуями по его лбу и глазам. Ханамия отстранился, посмотрел на него изумленно. — Что?

— Смешно, — сказал Ханамия, но что именно смешно — не уточнил.

На том расстались, и Киеши побрел по пустынном побережью один.

Минут пятнадцать он шагал почти без цели, глядя себе под ноги, улыбаясь своим мыслям. Потом достал телефон, посмотрел на него с некоторым раздражением. Разблокировал, завис над книгой вызовов. Снова заблокировал. Повторил это еще два раза и совсем было собрался повторить в третий, когда телефон зазвонил.

— Да, это я.

Он слушал молча, сосредоточенно хмуря брови. Спросил:

— Сегодня? — и, выслушав ответ, сказал: — Я там буду.

Окончив разговор, убрал телефон в карман и, обернувшись, с мучительной тревогой посмотрел туда, куда ушла команда Ханамии.

«Пусть все закончится сегодня», — загадал он.

 

***

Ханамия позвонил на следующий день ближе к полудню, как раз в тот момент, когда Киеши смотрел восхитительно-мучительный сон с его участием.

— Ханамия… — прохрипел он в трубку и обхватил ладонью член — стояк был мучительный.

— Ты там спишь, что ли? — удивился Ханамия. — А ночью что делал?

— Ну, я же не полный лузер, — выдохнул Киеши и двинул рукой.

— Ммм, — задумчиво протянул Ханамия, и Киеши едва не застонал от этих его интонацией. — Это, знаешь, спорный вопрос. Есть планы на сегодня?

— Хочу тебя увидеть.

— О, — голос Ханамии стал ниже, и Киеши подбросило над кроватью. — Как приятно это слышать…

«Говори еще», — подумал Киеши, но вслух, к счастью, не сказал. Кулак двигался по члену, голос Ханамии скользил в уши, обволакивая мозг.

— Буду ждать тебя через час на пляже. Приходи. Доску не бери, кататься не будем сегодня.

— А что будем? — едва сдерживаясь, спросил Киеши.

— Увидишь, — пообещал Ханамия и безо всякого предупреждения отключился. Застонав в голос, Киеши кончил и уткнулся лицом себе в руку.

Пятнадцать лет ему, что ли. Киеши рассмеялся негромко и начал выползать из постели.

Вчера был отличный день. Он сделал свою работу. Все закончилось, и на какое-то время он был свободен.

 

С неба светило яркое солнце, по воде ходили отличные волны, но несмотря на это, по всему пляжу торчали таблички, предупреждающие, что в воду заходить не следует. У одной из таких со скучающим видом стоял Ханамия, одетый в узкие джинсовые шорты, короткую майку — Киеши видел мелькающую между нею и шортами полоску живота, — шлепанцы и темные очки.

— Макото! — окликнул Киеши, подходя. Ханамия обернулся, смерил его взглядом поверх очков.

— С чего это вдруг?

— С того, что мне нравится твое имя, — Киеши наклонился и легко чмокнул его в губы.

— Хорошо, Теппей, — оскалился Ханамия. — Но вообще-то мы еще недостаточно близки.

— Этот момент недалек, я надеюсь.

Ханамия фыркнул.

— С такими подкатами я не удивляюсь, что у тебя никого нет.

— Я человек честный, — улыбаясь, сказал Киеши. — Прямо говорю, чего хочу.

— Честный? — вскинул бровь Ханамия. —Ну-ну…

Повел плечами, будто что-то стряхивая с себя, потом мотнул головой.

— Пойдем, — и зашагал к выходу с пляжа. Киеши пошел рядом.

— Почему сегодня не разрешено купаться?

Ханамия мельком глянул на таблички.

— Не только купаться — кататься тоже. Акул видели вблизи берега. Вроде даже на кого-то напали.

— Ох ты, — огорчился Киеши. Ханамия дернул углом рта.

— Дебилом больше — дебилом меньше. А акулы мне нравятся.

— Ты жестокий, — сказал Киеши.

— А то ты не знал, — Ханамия широко ухмыльнулся ему, сам похожий на акулу, — тебя же от этого и прет.

— Меня прет, потому что ты красивый, — возразил Киеши. Ханамия засмеялся.

— То есть, ты бы запал, даже если бы я был приличным глазастым мальчиком, который никого и пальцем в жизни не тронул и твердит о дружбе и победе во имя команды?

Киеши задумался. Они шагали по узкой тропинке среди каменистых нагромождений, и Ханамия, шедший вперед, развернулся спиной вперед, чтобы видеть Киеши. Тот не выдержал и взял его за руку.

— Ты же так и навернуться можешь.

— Я отлично знаю эту дорогу, — мотнул головой Ханамия. — Отвечай на вопрос!

— Меня прет от тебя целиком, — сказал наконец Киеши. — Так что, наверное, да. От того, что ты жестокий — тоже.

Ханамия довольно рассмеялся.

— Ты мне всегда нравился, — доверительно сообщил он и, развернувшись, пошел наконец нормально.

Они прошли еще немного, и Киеши начал узнавать местность.

— Ханамия, ты же меня сюда водил уже. Это тот утес, с которого мы звезды смотрели.

— Ага, — подтвердил Ханамия. — Но сейчас я покажу тебе другое.

На краю утеса Ханамия принялся раздеваться. Киеши смотрел на него, приподняв брови.

— Что? — Ханамия одарил его жалящей улыбкой. — Раздевайся.

— Я себе это не так представлял, — заметил Киеши. Ханамия рассмеялся.

— Это потому что ты себе не то представлял

Он разделся до плавок и подошел к краю утеса. Киеши, который в этот момент стягивал шорты, замер.

— Ханамия, — позвал он, — ты что, прыгать собрался?

— Да, — просто ответил Ханамия. И добавил, приподняв бровь: — Рассчитывал, что ты со мной.

— Ты с ума сошел? — резко спросил Киеши, подходя к краю. — Это же самоубийство!

— Только если шторм, — безмятежно отозвался Ханамия. — Тогда да, протащит к подножию скалы и разобьет. А сейчас вода тихая, можно прыгать.

— Да тут шею себе сломать можно!

Ханамия пожал плечами — вид у него стал поскучневший.

— До сих пор не сломал. Впрочем, как хочешь, я не настаиваю.

Он стоял на самом краю, спиной к обрыву, лицом к Киеши, ветер шевелил его волосы. Киеши почувствовал, как все отмирает внутри.

— Ханамия, ты псих, что ли? Не валяй дурака.

— Ой, Киеши, — раздраженно выдохнул Ханамия. — Я думал, с тобой будет весело, а с тобой скука смертная, оказывается. Увидимся на берегу.

И, не разворачиваясь, шагнул спиной вперед в пустоту — Киеши, онемевший от ужаса, успел только протянуть руку, но сгреб только воздух.

Он кинулся к краю как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Ханамия развернулся в воздухе — и «ласточкой», руками вперед вошел в воду. В небо взлетел столб брызг и запоздалый затихающий вопль восторга.

Киеши отпрянул от края — сердце отчаянно колотилось. Оглянулся на лежащие рядом шмотки Ханамии. Сейчас соберет, отнесет вниз и…

— Да блядь, — прошептал Киеши. Отошел на пять шагов от обрыва — а потом кинулся вперед, не давая себе времени на передумать.

Воздух ударил в лицо. Сердце перестало биться, и от осознания этого, от ощущения неминуемой ослепительной гибели Киеши заорал так, словно пытался выкричать собственные легкие.

Он вошел в воду ногами вперед и сразу ушел глубоко, не успев вдохнуть. Замолотил ногами, выбираясь на поверхность, вынырнул, глотнул обжигающе сладкого воздуха, слепо оглядываясь по сторонам, пытаясь понять, оглушенный и дезориентированный, где берег. Громада утеса нависала над ним, и Киеши содрогнулся, глядя на нее.

Когда он выбрался на берег, Ханамия ждал его. Сразу шагнул вперед, сумасшедше улыбаясь, обнял лицо Киеши ладонями.

— Ты все-таки прыгнул…

И поцеловал так, словно душу хотел выпить.

Киеши хотел наорать на него. Обозвать психом, идиотом ненормальным, самоубийцей, но когда Ханамия впился в него этим поцелуем, этим своим невероятным ртом, у Киеши отключился разум.

Рыкнув, он обхватил Ханамию за талию, тут же сгреб под задницу, поволок дальше от воды. Ханамия, расхохотавшись ему в рот, обвил его ногами, и Киеши охнул, шатнувшись — Ханамия ощущался тяжелее, чем выглядел.

Они не отошли далеко — на границе, где заканчивался песок и начиналась сухая трава, Киеши практически бросил Ханамию на землю, и тот тут же стащил с себя плавки, отшвырнул их в сторону, сгреб Киеши за щиколотки и едва не уронил на себя.

— Ты псих, — все-таки сказал Киеши и навис над ним, опираясь на руки.

— Да ты такой же, — ответил Ханамия — он тяжело дышал, глаза у него были черные, губы — ярко-алые. — Давай, давай, Киеши, не тормози.

— У меня ничего нет, — сказал Киеши. Он имел в виду — ни резинок, ни смазки, но прозвучало вдруг что-то иное, и его-то Ханамия и услышал — глаза его распахнулись еще шире, взгляд стал вдруг невыносимо, пронзительным искренним.

— У тебя есть ты, — ответил Ханамия. Взял его за руку, поднес к своему рту, втянул два пальца — и сам же застонал, как будто это был какой-то невыносимый кайф. Киеши поцеловал его в шею. У Ханамии была длинная шея, белая, почти нетронутая загаром — идеальная. Кадык ходил под губами Киеши. Он вытянул пальцы из горячего рта и тут же нырнул рукой вниз, между ног, под мошонку, а Ханамия развел ноги и приподнялся, опираясь на плечи.

— Хотел бы… выдрать меня насухо? — на последнем слове он застонал, отворачивая лицо, потому что Киеши вставил палец и толкнулся сразу глубоко и резко.

— Хотел бы, — выдохнул он. — И сделаю. Ханамия, что ты творишь со мной?

Ханамия рассмеялся низким, каркающим смехом. И снова застонал, а по телу будто волна прошла. Киеши вытянул палец — Ханамия охнул, — а потом перевернул его, вздернув задниц, развел ягодицы, проехался между ними языком…

Ханамия сорванно заскулил и подался назад. И тут же дернулся вперед, словно рассчитывал убежать, но Киеши не пустил его. Он облизывал дырку, ввинчивался языком внутрь, трахал, пока Ханамия не начал вздрагивать у него в руках, хрипло выстанывая неразборчивые просьбы.

— Какая же ты… зараза… — выдохнул он, когда Киеши выпрямился, вжимая его в себя бедрами. — Да трахни ты меня уже, скотина.

Киеши положил ладонь ему на спину, стирая песок и пот. Ханамия обернулся, глядя на него — лицо у него было красное, мокрое, тоже припорошенное песком, но такое захватывающе красивое, что Киеши несколько мгновений просто пялился, не в силах отвести глаз.

— Ну! — почти зарычал Ханамия. Тогда Киеши начал вставлять — и он выгнулся, точно лук, запрокинул голову, хватая ртом воздух.

— Расслабься, — прошипел Киеши. Ханамия рвано простонал что-то, наверное, ругательство. Продвигаться в него получалось чуть не по миллиметру, и Киеши не был уверен, что сумеет вставить до конца, прежде чем кончит.

— Если… — выдохнул он, — ты так будешь сжимать меня… я спущу раньше, чем мы начнем.

— Отлично, — отозвался Ханамия на судорожном выдохе. — Трахнешь еще раз… на свою сперму.

На мгновение у Киеши потемнело в глазах — он замер, сжимая задницу Ханамии, дрожа на самой грани оргазма. Ханамия глухо скулил и пытался насаживаться на него. Когда отпустило, Киеши сильно толкнулся вперед — и въехал до конца.

Ханамия совсем распластался на песке грудью — он оглядывался на Киеши, и взгляд его затягивал, как черная пропасть. Киеши начал двигаться — сначала неспешно и мелко, потом все сильнее, быстрее, размашистее. Ханамия стонал в голос, беспрестанно облизывая алые губы, а взгляд его, мутный, расфокусированный, по-прежнему будто цеплялся за Киеши, затягивая в какую-то чудовищную, мрачную, черную бездну.

Накатило огромной волной, словно в океане, где он скользил на чертовой непослушной доске — накрыло валом, черным и прозрачным, и Киеши вцепился пальцами в бедро Ханамии, натягивая его на себя и одновременно будто пытаясь удержаться. В ушах звенело, стонов Ханамии, да и своих собственных, он уже не слышал.

Волна выбросила его, побитого и переломанного. Киеши упал рядом с Ханамией, хватая ртом воздух.

— Сука… — выдохнул Ханамия. — Больно…

Облизнулся и завалился с колен на бок. Киеши смотрел на него с тревогой.

— Больно сделал?

— Колени, — сквозь зубы выговорил Ханамия. — Будто на наждаке постоял. Это что, колено за колено?

Киеши мотнул головой.

— Прости. Я не соображал.

— Почему я не удивлен, — Ханамия перевернулся на спину и раскинулся звездой. — Не, круто было. Но больше никакого секса на пляже.

— Не я это начал, — обиделся Киеши. Ханамия будто бы задумался, потом сказал:

— Ну, вообще, это спорный вопрос.

И снова Киеши показалось, что речь идет о чем-то большем, чем то, что произошло сейчас между ними.

Ханамия не стал надевать плавки. Совершенно голый, не смущаясь, он повел Киеши вновь на вершину утеса.

— Я больше не буду оттуда прыгать, — предупредил Киеши. Ханамия фыркнул.

— А больше и не надо. Мы за одеждой.

— А ты часто так развлекаешься?

— Это был второй раз, — сверкнул зубами Ханамия. — Хотя вообще я считаю, что не стоит пробовать крутое удовольствие больше одного раза.

— Да? — Киеши постарался заглянуть ему в лицо. — Мне беспокоиться?

Ханамия неспешно покачал головой.

— Нет, мы с тобой еще не распробовали ничего.

Они оделись на вершине утеса, и Ханамия снова подошел к краю, глядя вниз, на темно-синюю воду. Потом сел, свесив ноги. Чуть помедлив, Киеши уселся рядом.

— Сегодня ночью отправимся в море, — негромко сказал Ханамия. — Пойдешь с нами?

— На чем? — спросил Киеши.

— У нас есть маленькая яхта.

— Рыбачить пойдете?

Ханамия долго молчал. Подобрал камешек, бросил его вниз. Отозвался нехотя:

— Типа того.

— Что-то не так? — осторожно спросил Киеши. Ханамия мотнул головой, посмотрел на него пристально. Кивнул.

— Всегда все идет не так, когда ты появляешься, Киеши. Словно меня тобою кто-то проклял. Криптонит мой, — он протянул руку, улыбаясь, и Киеши сжал его ладонь. — Хотя, может, дело не в этом, — он поднялся на ноги, потянув за собой Киеши. — Может быть… а хотя наплевать. — Он сильно стиснул ладонь Киеши и кивнул сам себе. — Наплевать.

— Ханамия? — осторожно позвал Киеши, внимательно в него вглядываясь. Ханамия, сфокусировав на нем взгляд, улыбнулся.

— Макото, — поправил он. — Раз уж начал — продолжай.

 

Вечером того же дня, когда солнце опускалось в океан, они всходили по дощатым мосткам на борт маленькой яхты. Сето, дрыхнувший на канатной бухте, приоткрыл глаза, когда Ханамия остановился рядом с ним, поморщился, бросив взгляд на Киеши, и снова закрыл глаза. Фурухаши отреагировал на Киеши как обычно — то есть никак. Ямазаки и Хара бурно обрадовались, но Киеши не знал, насколько искренне.

Солнце упало в океан, и почти тут же наступила черная тропическая ночь. Темная, гладкая вода стелилась под нос, вскипала вдоль бортов и уходила назад белым хвостом. Киеши стоял на корме, глядя, как растворяются в темноте огни на берегу. Тревога прокрадывалась в сердце, и он не понимал ее причины.

— Душно, — сказал Хара, встав рядом с ним, словно подслушал его мысли и отвечал им. — Гроза, наверное, будет.

— А это не опасно? — Киеши обвел рукой океан, давая понять, что он имеет в виду.

— Не, — мотнул головой Хара, так что челка приоткрыла спрятанный глаз. — Это не сегодня будет.

— Я всегда задавался вопросом, почему ты закрываешься челкой.

Хара лениво улыбнулся, и Киеши подумал, что улыбки у них с Ханамией похожи.

— Не люблю смотреть людям в глаза. А так — не видно, куда я смотрю.

— А сейчас любишь?

— А сейчас мне положить.

Они еще немного постояли в тишине.

— Знаешь, похоже, ты один из нас, — сказал вдруг Хара. Киеши удивленно посмотрел на него. Хара покосился на него, снова растянул губы в улыбке. — Все мои друзья — безбожники, будь осторожен, подожди, пока они спросят, с кем ты знаком. — Киеши продолжал смотреть недоуменно, и Хара коротко рассмеялся. — Ты влюблен в психопата, что сидит рядом с тобой, ты влюблен в убийцу, что сидит рядом с тобой…

Сзади прозвучал голос Ханамии:

— Ты никогда не узнаешь, что рядом с тобой сидит психопат, ты никогда не узнаешь, что рядом с тобой сидит убийца.

Хара расфыркался.

— Я так слышу! — заявил он и пошел прочь, мурлыча себе под нос. Ханамия занял его место, оперся локтями на леера.

— Это песня, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Киеши. — Но Хара однажды не так расслышал текст, и теперь утверждает, что его вариант лучше.

— Его вариант лучше, — кивнул Киеши. Ханамия закатил глаза.

— Романтики. Вы с ним договоритесь.

Яхта замедлила ход, плавно развернулась, заложив небольшой крен. Киеши услышал, как гремит якорная цепь, потом еще какое-то громыхание. Ямазаки что-то сказал. Ханамия тронул Киеши за локоть.

— В воду полезешь? Из воды вид лучше.

— На что? — удивился Киеши.

— На рыб, конечно, — нежно улыбнулся Ханамия.

На палубе Ямазаки переодевался в костюм для дайвинга. В темной воде у самого борта что-то колыхалось. Ханамия принялся деловито натягивать на себя второй костюм, кивнул на третий, лежащий на палубе черной кучей.

— Так что, Теппей?

— А чей костюм? — спросил Киеши, оттягивая ответ.

— Мой, — сверкнул зубами Хара. — От сердца отрываю, сам люблю смотреть на это.

— Но ты это уже видел, и не раз, — отрезал Ханамия. — Потерпишь.

Хара фыркнул. Киеши посмотрел на него, на костюм, на темную воду.

— А если там акулы?

На палубе грянул смех. Хохотал Хара, заливался Ханамия, ржал Ямазаки, фыркал в ладони Фурухаши, и даже Сето хмыкнул пару раз со своей канатной бухты. Киеши выдержал это с улыбкой.

— Не если, Киеши, не если, — широко улыбаясь, сказал Ямазаки. — Именно там, именно акулы. Именно ради них мы сюда и приехали. Не бойся, там клетка.

— Погружаться умеешь? — перебил его Ханамия и, присев перед ним на корточки, подал костюм так, словно предлагал маленькому ребенку надеть штаны.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Киеши, старательно отгоняя подступающий к горлу ужас.

— Это несложно, — сказал Ханамия. — Просто дышишь как обычно. Если закладывает уши, зажимаешь нос через маску и продуваешь. Но мы не будет погружаться глубоко, может, даже и не понадобится. Одевайся, Теппей.

— Ханамия, серьезно, — произнес Киеши. — Не стоит, я вам мешать буду…

Ханамия не ответил — он все так же сидел у его ног, протягивая костюм, все остальные смотрели, и Киеши вдруг показалось, что он окружен стаей волков, неотступно следящих за каждым его движением — один неверный шаг, и кинутся, вцепятся в глотку.

Он обреченно шагнул в штанины. Ханамия тут же, сверкнув улыбкой, поднялся, помог ему натянуть костюм. Приладил баллоны, помог надеть маску, потом, взяв за руку, подвел к бортику.

— В воде будет нормально — и видно, и легко, — сказал он. — Сейчас сам поймешь. Волшебное ощущение. Ты, главное, не забывай дышать.

Он перешагнул через леера, встал по обратную сторону, потянул Киеши. Киеши тоже перешагнул. Он не был уверен, что сможет дышать — да он уже не мог. Черная гладь воды казалась ледяной.

Ханамия взял его за руку. А потом просто шагнул в воду спиной вперед, сдернув Киеши за собой.

Черная вода ослепила, оглушила, потянула в себя, и дышать Киеши немедленно забыл. Он рванулся к поверхности, но его сгребли за плечи, надавили, и он увидел искаженное маской лицо Ханамии. Ханамия глубоко вдохнул — Киеши увидел, как поднимается его грудь — выдохнул. И еще раз, пока Киеши не понял, чего от него хотят. Вдохнул и выдохнул сам. Ничего страшного не произошло.

Их заливал странный рассеянный свет, и Киеши не сразу сообразил, что это на лодке включили фонарь. В воду упала третья фигура. Ямазаки что-то показал Ханамии на пальцах, Ханамия кивнул и, взяв Киеши за плечо, потянул его за собой.

Они вплыли в клетку. Ямазаки захлопнул за ними дверцу, и Киеши посмотрел на Ханамию, потыкал в Ямазаки пальцем. Ханамия кивнул — мол, так и надо. Ямазаки остался плавать снаружи клетки, и тут только Киеши увидел, что он держит что-то в руках.

Прошло несколько секунд, а может, и минут, до того они были томительными и длинными. А потом над ними тремя мелькнула четвертая тень — вытянутая, гибкая. Прошлась над ними, исчезла — и вдруг появилась совсем рядом с прутьями — треугольная голова, пустой взгляд, ощеренная пасть. Киеши вздрогнул всем телом. Акула вроде как посмотрела на них, прошлась совсем рядом, задев плавником прутья, и как-то медленно, но при этом и стремительно рванула к Ямазаки.

— О боги, — выдохнул Киеши, но слов, конечно, не получилось, да и не услышал бы его никто. Ямазаки не тронулся с места — вытянул руку, что-то швырнул акуле, она поймала это пастью.

Ханамия вдруг тронул Киеши за руку, показал в сторону. Оттуда скользили еще две огромные, белые снизу туши. Одна попыталась вцепиться зубами в прутья клетки, но быстро поняла, что это бессмысленно, и мягко потекла к Ямазаки. Он кинул подачку и ей, и третьей твари, и все трое закружили вокруг него в жутком хороводе. Киеши вцепился в руку Ханамии — ему было невыносимо страшно, но в то же время он не мог отвести взгляда от жуткого и прекрасного зрелища, открывшегося ему.

Ямазаки танцевал с акулами — иначе это нельзя было назвать. Они скользили вокруг него так близко, что, казалось, одно движение жутких челюстей — и Ямазаки останется без руки или ноги. Он гладил их, хватал за плавники и чуть ли не седлал, и каждый раз находил правильный момент, чтобы швырнуть очередной кусок. Леденея от ужаса и одновременно — восторга, Киеши пытался понять, как долго это уже продолжается, как долго еще будет продолжаться, на сколько у Ямазаки хватит мяса, как он планирует их прогонять, не приплывут ли еще.

Закончилось все внезапно. Ямазаки вдруг рванул к клетке, уцепился сверху за прутья; в то же мгновение, словно наверху поймали некий тайный знак, клетка начала подниматься. Акулы заскользили вокруг, одна из них снова попыталась укусить прутья, и Киеши совсем близко увидел жуткие зубы и круглые, будто искусственные глаза, а Ханамия протянул руку и погладил акулу по носу, и почему-то Киеши понял, что он смеется.

А потом их подняли на палубу. Ямазаки спрыгнул с крыши клетки, и к нему тут же кинулся Хара; сняв маску, Киеши расслышал злое и какие-то подрагивающее:

— ...псих все-таки!

Ямазаки что-то ответил совсем тихо. Хара зло мотнул головой, помогая ему стянуть костюм. Киеши решил — что бы там Хара ни говорил, он согласен.

— С борта акул покормить никак нельзя? — спросил он и сам поразился, как сердито звучит голос. Ханамия фыркнул.

— Ямазаки, ты слышал? Здесь предлагают тебе кормить акул с борта.

— Здесь тоже, — в усталом голосе Ямазаки звучала улыбка. — Е-мое, да я знаю, что делаю!

Хара зло зашипел. Ханамия все еще улыбался, довольный, словно акула, которую накормили.

— Я устал и хочу жрать! — возвестил Ямазаки. — Поплыли домой.

В кают-компании, переодевшись, Киеши проверил телефон. Несколько неотвеченных звонков с одного номера. Он втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

На яхте, впрочем, все равно не было связи.

Кирисаки снимали дом на побережье с собственным причалом. Когда они всей толпой сошли с яхты, луна в небе светила так ярко, словно пляж залили светом прожекторов, и Ханамия, оглянувшись на океан, сказал:

— Вот бы покататься сейчас…

— Я без сил, — зевнул Ямазаки. — И завтра… ну, ты знаешь.

— Кто поедет? — спросил Хара.

— Вы двое, — сказал Сето. Хара раздраженно цыкнул.

— Да бля. И почему опять мы?

— Почему опять? — отозвался Сето. — В прошлый раз это были я и Ханамия.

Ямазаки звонко хлопнул Хару по плечу.

— Да съездим, нормально.

— Ты всегда с ним согласен.

— А ты всегда с ним споришь.

— Хара со всеми спорит, — фыркнул Ханамия. — Ему просто нравится процесс.

— Слушай, — негромко сказал ему Киеши, — наверное, мне надо идти…

— Нет, — Ханамия взял его за запястье. — Ты сегодня остаешься с нами.

Киеши вскинул брови.

— Зачем?

Ханамия сладко улыбнулся.

— Затем, что я все еще не знаю, где ты живешь. И поскольку ты явно не планируешь меня просвещать и приглашать к себе, значит, ты остаешься у меня.

— Заманчиво, — улыбнулся Киеши. Ханамия вскинул бровь.

— А по тебе и не скажешь.

В наступившей вслед за этим тишине вибровызов мобильного Киеши прозвучал как-то особенно громко. Он стиснул телефон во вспотевшей ладони — Ханамия смотрел на него точно так же, как на палубе, когда уговаривал надеть костюм.

— Работа, — отрывисто сказал Киеши и сделал шаг назад.

— Ага, — сказал Ханамия и не тронулся с места. Остальные тоже остановились — пять черных силуэтов на фоне залитого лунным светом белого песка. Киеши сделал еще два шага назад. Отвернулся. Поднес телефон к уху.

— Да.

Он слушал, что ему говорят, морщась, прижимая ладонь ко лбу. Затылок начало ломить от тяжелой, нудной боли.

— Ясно. Видимо, я ошибся.

Он повернулся спиной, не вынеся пронзительного взгляда Ханамии.

— Да, у меня есть другая наработка, — он сильно сжал челюсти. — Не знаю точно. Сделаю все возможное.

Он повесил трубку, и в тот же момент его обняли сзади, и Ханамия прижался к спине, положив голову на плечо.

— Косяк? — тепло выдохнул он в ухо. Киеши сильно вздрогнул, но объятия были такие, что невольно расслабляли. Он глубоко вздохнул.

— Косяк.

— Исправишь?

— Это очень сложно, — тихо ответил Киеши.

— Тогда забей, — предложил Ханамия. — Прям вот позвони и скажи им, — он улыбнулся, — идите нахуй, достали вы меня, я увольняюсь. Я найду тебе работу, — он прижался губами к шее Киеши. — Не пожалеешь.

Развернувшись в его руках, Киеши обнял Ханамию и поцеловал его. Поцелуй вышел жадный и длинный, и когда они распались, глаза у Ханамия горели.

— Пошли домой, — он вцепился Киеши в запястье и практически поволок за собой.

— А где остальные?

— Ушли уже, — ответил Ханамия. — Пойдем. У нас еда есть. И выпивка. И вообще хорошо.

— У вас есть ты, — сказал Киеши. — Это лучше всего.

Эти слова вырвались у него случайно, он не планировал говорить ничего подобного и был уверен, что Ханамия над ним посмеется, но тот посмотрел из-под челки неожиданно серьезным, пронзительным взглядом и ничего не сказал.

Я ошибаюсь, подумал Киеши, когда они переступили порог дома. Я ошибся в прошлый раз, и я снова ошибаюсь. Это не они. Это невозможно.

В доме было светло и вкусно пахло. На первом этаже, в центре просторной гостиной, стоял стол, и Ямазаки на пару с Фурухаши уставляли его тарелками с едой. Хара наливал в толстые кружки что-то из кастрюли.

— Глинтвейн из мультиварки! — провозгласил он, когда Киеши и Ханамия вошли. — Алкоголь весь выкипел, остались только сладость, специи и польза. Примешь ли из моих рук? — он протянул кружку Киеши и склонил голову на бок. — Или ты, как граф Монте-Кристо…

— Нет, — перебил Киеши и забрал кружку. — Я не как граф Монте-Кристо.

— Можно ли прожить день и не услышать твоего голоса, Хара? — лениво спросил Сето с диванчика.

— Можно, — убедительно кивнул Хара. — Если меня пристрелят.

— Мечты, мечты, — пробормотал Сето. Ямазаки отвесил Харе подзатыльник.

— Сплюнь, дебил.

— Пей, — сказал Ханамия и отхлебнул из своей кружки. — Он не отравлен.

— Блядь, как же я жрать-то хочу! — громко заявил Ямазаки и вцепился зубами в подхваченный с тарелки кусок мяса.

— Акулы возбуждают аппетит, — сказал Хара, наваливая себе на тарелку гору салатных листьев. — А я в тебе что-нибудь возбуждаю, Хиро-тян?

— Ненависть к человечеству ты возбуждаешь, — миролюбиво сказал Фурухаши. — Смотришь на тебя и думаешь — столько веков эволюции, и к чему?

— Я выше на эволюционной лестнице, чем вы все, — Хара обвел их пятерых широким жестом. — Я не употребляю в пищу живых существ. Далеко ли вы ушли от прообезьяны с таким рационом? Где ваш гуманизм?

Ханамия сделал вид, что аплодирует.

— Началось, — сообщил он с удовольствием. — Он еще сейчас на стол полезет.

— Не, на стол он позже полезет, — возразил Ямазаки, подхватывая второй кусок мяса. — Он еще не так много выпил.

— Вы все, — громко вещал Хара, — рабы мирового устройства, послушные тем, кто владеет этим обществом потребления. Вам говорят — купи это, купи то, купи вон то третье, что на одну деталь отличается от первого, потому что оно новое. Выбрось свою одежду, ты отходил в ней год, она больше не в моде. Выбрось свою машину, ты отъездил на ней три года, теперь она начнет ломаться, потому что мы специально так сделали. Тебе не хватает денег — ну так мы напечатаем еще, но тебе снова не будет их хватать, этот цикл бесконечен. И вас таких семь миллиардов.

Голос его стих, наступила звенящая тишина. Киеши снова ощутил, как мучительно ломит затылок.

— Мы все умрем, — хладнокровно заключил Ямазаки и откусил еще кусок. — Лучше б ты, Хара, как выпьешь, голым танцевал, меньше стыда бы было.

Ханамия тихо зафыркал и уткнулся лбом в плечо Киеши.

— Пойдем, — тихо сказал он. — Сейчас Хара еще накатит и начнет цитировать Брэдбери кусками.

— Брэдбери? — удивился Киеши. — Но он же в прозе.

— В том-то и дело, — Ханамия, посмеиваясь, потянул его за собой в сторону лестницы на второй этаж. Поднимаясь, Киеши слышал голос Хары:

— Кто владеет Землей? И зачем нам Земля? Чтобы скитаться по ней? Для того ли нам Земля…

— Что-то он сегодня быстро, — хмыкнул Ханамия и втолкнул Киеши в комнату. — Переволновался, похоже, он обычно с Ямазаки плавает. Ты в душ пойдешь?

— А ты? — спросил Киеши.

Они ввалились в душ вместе. Ханамия цеплялся за его шею, целовался, кусался. Киеши, подхватив под задницу, впечатал его спиной в стену, и Ханамия оплел его талию ногами.

— Так сможешь? — выдохнул он. — Удержишь?

— Удержу, — прошептал Киеши и прикусил его за плечо, отчего Ханамия взвыл, запрокидывая голову. С полки что-то полетело, когда Ханамия зашарил там рукой, отыскивая смазку; нашел, но толку с того почти не было, вода лилась из душа и почти сразу все смывала. Киеши входил туго, напряженно, и Ханамия взрыкивал, цепляя ногтями ему спину, оставляя борозды, которые, Киеши казалось, должны кровоточить.

— Давай-давай-давай, — проскулил Ханамия и до крови прикусил губу. Киеши впивался взглядом ему в лицо — запомнить, запечатлеть, сфотографировать в памяти, сохранить навеки.

— Ты такой горячий, — выдохнул он, когда вошел до конца и вдавил Ханамию своим телом в стену. Тот вздрагивал, уронив голову ему на плечо. — Макото… хочу тебя всего…

— Бери, — прохрипел Ханамия.

Они кончили вместе и оба сползли на пол, не удержавшись на ослабших ногах. Вода текла сверху, и Киеши запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо струям. Если бы только в душе можно было утопиться…

До кровати доползли полуживые, и Киеши был уверен, что они оба тут же отрубятся, но Ханамия заполз на него сверху, начал целовать, щекоча прядями мокрых волос. Киеши подгреб его под себя — просто чтобы угомонить, но Ханамия снова обнял его ногами и потерся, ухмыляясь.

— Сколько же ты можешь… — пробормотал Киеши, касаясь губами его горла.

— Сколько хочу, — ответил Ханамия.

— А сколько хочешь?

Ханамия вдруг вцепился в волосы у Киеши на макушке, подтянул к себе.

— Останься со мной, — взгляд его был диким, отчаянным. — Останься со мной навсегда. Ты не пожалеешь. Поверь мне, — он говорил властно, яростно, убежденно, — ты не будешь жалеть ни единого дня.

— Я верю, — прошептал Киеши. — Ты не представляешь, как я тебе верю.

Он съехал по телу Ханамии ниже, подхватил его под колено, отводя ногу в сторону, ткнулся в мокрый вход двумя пальцами. Ханамия смотрел на него, прикусив губу.

— Почему ты?.. — они начали одновременно и никто не договорил. Киеши судорожно прижался губами к колену Ханамии, закинул его ногу себе на плечо — и толкнулся вперед, въезжая разом.

Ханамия выгнулся, запрокинул голову, раскрывая рот в беззвучном вопле.

— Кричи, — попросил Киеши на следующем толчке. Ханамия застонал, громко и низко, и снова выгнулся крутой дугой.

На третьем движении он сорвался, и Киеши сорвался вместе с ним. Он двигался быстро, рвано и резко, вколачивая Ханамию в кровать, и тот кричал, цепляясь за него, и яростно рычал, и стонал так низко и чувственно, что Киеши всякий раз обдавало волной жара.

На последних толчках Ханамия уже только хрипел, глаза его закатывались, и это выглядело так, словно он умирает. Когда он запрокинул голову, Киеши вцепился в зубами в подставленное горло, и Ханамия задрожал, жалобно вскрикнув, и сжался весь. Киеши кончил с мучительным стоном и уткнулся носом ему в ложбинку между ключиц.

— Чтоб ты сдох, — простонал Ханамия, и в голосе его Киеши услышал слезы. — Чтоб ты, сука, сдох.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответит Киеши шепотом.

 

***

Он проснулся в сумраке и один. Окно было завешено шторами, но, кое-как поднявшись с кровати и добравшись до него, Киеши сообразил, что и снаружи тоже царит серая полутьма. Небо было сплошь обложено свинцово-серыми, местами переходящими в черное тучами. Он видел из окна море — по нему, враз посуровевшему, ходили увенчанные злыми белыми гребнями волны.

Одевшись, Киеши подошел к двери. Он бы не удивился, обнаружив, что она заперта — но оказалось, что нет. Дойдя до лестницы, он услышал голоса с первого этажа.

— ...твои развлечения! — это говорил Сето, негромко и зло. Ханамия ответил ему с деланым спокойствием:

— Ты мне выговаривать будешь или мы все-таки поедем?

— Мы — это кто? — холодно спросил Сето. — Ты и…

— Я и, — резко перебил Ханамия. — Предлагаешь его тут оставить, с Фурухаши?

— Именно это и предлагаю!

— Пошел ты к черту.

— Ты делал работу! — рявкнул Сето. — Я думал, что ты делаешь работу! А ты…

Ханамия ядовито расхохотался.

— Серьезно, Кентаро, ты счел его работой?

— Хорошо, с капелькой развлечения, — злость в голосе Сето так и кипела. — Отомстить, поквитаться, вот это все твое. А ты…

— Ну? — мягко спросил Ханамия, когда Сето замолчал. — А я — что?

— Почем же я знаю, — отозвался Сето после паузы. — Влюбился? Это ведь так называется?

Наступила тишина. Потом Ханамия фыркнул.

— У меня могут быть слабости.

— Не те, что мешают работать.

— Это не мешает работать! Может, даже наоборот. Если я уговорю его…

Голос Фурухаши прорезался сквозь язвительный смех Сето:

— Прости, Ханамия, но нет, ты не сможешь.

— Почему? — раздраженно спросил Ханамия. — Потому что он весь такой правильный Киеши Теппей? Много вы…

— Поэтому тоже, — перебил Фурухаши. — Но в основном…

Голоса смолкли. Потом Киеши услышал резкий, сквозь зубы, вдох Ханамии, и сердце у него сжалось.

— Вот как, — Ханамия говорил так, словно у него внезапно началась астма. — Значит… вот как.

— Прости, — в голосе Фурухаши звучало сочувствие. Сето после паузы спросил:

— Ну так что, теперь ты готов оставить его здесь, с Фурухаши.

— Нет, — в голосе Ханамии клокотала ярость. Потом он резко и коротко крикнул, что-то громыхнуло. Зажмурившись, Киеши шагнул вниз по лестнице.

Ханамия стоял посреди гостиной у стола, и с руки его капала кровь. Во взгляде его, устремленном на Киеши, была ненависть и тоска. Сето и Фурухаши выглядели напряженными, словно готовились к бою.

— А ты, оказывается, отменный лжец, — сказал Ханамия. — Бухгалтер.

Он держал что-то в руках, и, спустившись почти до самого конца лестницы, Киеши наконец разглядел, что — это было его удостоверение.

— Разве эта территория попадает под юрисдикцию японской полиции? — улыбка Ханамии подрагивала.

— Мы сотрудничаем с Интерполом, — ответил Киеши.

— Мы! — Ханамия звонко расхохотался. — Нет, вы слышали? Теперь уже «мы»!

— Пистолет его тоже нашли, — скучным голосом сообщил Сето. — Ханамия, понимаю твою боль… на самом деле, нет, но в любом случае. Это надо заканчивать. Пусть его забирает Фурухаши, а мы поедем.

Ханамия вздрогнул так сильно, словно его ударило током. Повел плечами, некрасиво застыл — одно плечо выше другого, взгляд шарит по комнате, словно ищет, за что зацепиться.

— Мы не можем оставить их вдвоем с Фурухаши, — медленно проговорил он.

— Ханамия… — начал Сето.

— Это небезопасно! — резко возразил Ханамия. — Ты же помнишь? Мы никогда не оставляем Фурухаши одного.

Досада отразилась на лице Сето. Мгновение помедлив, он спросил:

— Как ты собираешься его контролировать?

— Просто, — ответил Ханамия и из-за пояса джинсов, из-под футболки достал пистолет. Вскинул руку — дуло уперлось Киеши в переносицу.

— Ты не выстрелишь, — сказал Киеши, глядя на него в упор. Лицо Ханамии дрогнуло, выражение глаз стало на мгновение затравленным. — Ты не будешь стрелять в меня, Макото.

Наступила длинная, тягучая пауза. Рука Ханамии ощутимо подрагивала, взгляд его шарил по лицу Киеши, отчаянный, безнадежный. Наконец прозвучал тяжелый голос Сето:

— А ведь он прав, Макото.

Ханамия хмыкнул. Опустил взгляд, отвел пистолет от лица Киеши. И одним стремительным движением упер дуло себе под подбородок.

— Тогда так, — голос его звучал хрипло. — Или ты думаешь, Теппей, — имя прозвучало будто издевка, — что я и теперь не выстрелю?

Киеши замер, ощущая, как стекает по спине, между лопаток, струйка пота.

— Ханамия, прошу тебя…

— Ты уж определись, — ядовито проговорил тот, — я тебе Ханамия или Макото. — Он вытянул свободную руку в сторону двери. — Теперь иди. Иди впереди меня. И не твори ерунды. Иначе я выстрелю.

Они вышли на улицу под раскатистый грохот грома. Ветер, налетавший порывами, гнал сухие листья и комья травы.

— В машину, — приказал Ханамия. — За руль.

Киеши сел за руль, Ханамия перебросил ему ключ и откинулся на дверцу, практически садясь боком, все еще прижимая дуло к своему горлу.

— Ты не станешь стрелять, — сквозь зубы проговорил Киеши, терзая стартер.

— Да? — удивился Ханамия. — А что же ты делаешь все, что я прошу?

Свободной от пистолета рукой он достал телефон, что-то понажимал там, сунул Киеши под нос.

— Езжай по навигатору. И быстро.

— Вот-вот начнется гроза, — Киеши вырулил с площадки. — А ты гонишь нас в пустыню. Ты рехнулся, Ханамия?

— Возможно, — отозвался Ханамия. — Но мы, возможно, прорвемся, а вот Хара и Ямазаки, которые там застряли — нет. Без нашей помощи, я имею в виду.

— Что произошло?

— А, все пошло прахом, — Ханамия взмахнул рукой. — Как всегда, когда в деле появляется слишком много людей. Люди — зло. Запомни это, юный падаван.

Киеши зло мотнул головой.

— Что произошло с тобой? С вами? Вы, конечно, были те еще ублюдки, но не…

Он осекся — и услышал смешок Ханамии.

— Все еще боишься сказать это вслух? — ласково спросил тот. — Убийцы, Киеши. Убийцы.

Рыкнув, Киеши ударил кулаком по рулю. И тут же раздался щелчок предохранителя.

— Рекомендую быть осторожнее, — тихо сказал Ханамия. — Моя жизнь в твоих руках. — Он глубоко вздохнул, а потом сказал с какой-то, как показалось Киеши, горечью. — Это все Сето.

— Сето? — переспросил Киеши. — Я думал, у вас ты главный.

— Сето отлично умеет создавать впечатление, не так ли? — Ханамия чуть хмыкнул. — Я не главный, Киеши, я — фронтмен. Как в музыкальной группе. А тот, кто все заправляет — это он. Он из семьи якудза, — Ханамия улыбнулся. — Мне всегда казалось, что это так очевидно. Младший сын, не наследник, но подающий надежды. Один из бизнесов его семьи — торговля органами на черном рынке. И Сето придумал нам под этот бизнес дело, — голос Ханамии зазвучал мечтательно, — и нам показалось это таким романтичным.

— Резать людей? — с отвращением переспросил Киеши. — Романтично?

— А то, — краем глаза он увидел, как улыбается Ханамия. — Понимаешь ли, Сето сделал это в первую очередь для Фурухаши. Фурухаши у нас псих. Маньяк. Убийца.

— Студент-медик, — пробормотал Киеши.

— Именно, — Ханамия кивнул. — Правда, его давно отчислили. Но красиво резать он научился. Мы ездили по миру, выбирали райские уголки вроде этого. Хара и Ямазаки находили работу — развлекать толпу, я бродил в этой толпе и искал людей. Ты себе не представляешь, Теппей, сколько на свете людей, о которых никто не вспомнит. Во всяком случае, не вспомнит в ближайший день или хотя бы неделю. — Он уставился прямо на Киеши, и глаза его были как два пистолетных дула. — Если бы не твоя работа, Теппей, разве не таким же был бы и ты? Или ты и тут соврал?

— Не соврал, — хрипло ответил Киеши. — Когда рассказываешь легенду, в ней должна быть доля твоей собственной правды.

— Я так и думал, — Ханамия вдруг придвинулся ближе, но пистолет, к сожалению, не опустил. — Мы — я, Хара, и Ямазаки — устраивали им курортное приключение, когда вместе, когда по отдельности. А потом они попадали к Фурухаши.

— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что они умирали счастливыми, мне станет наплевать на пистолет, — предупредил Киеши, стискивая челюсти до зубовного скрежета. Ханамия коротко фыркнул.

— Нет, конечно. Никто не умирает счастливым. Ты думаешь, я скажу, что мы убивали их, чтобы спасти от одиночества? Я ведь не Хара, я не идейный.

— Тогда почему? — сквозь зубы спросил Киеши. — Фурухаши псих больной. Сето бандит. Хара… вот это все. Ямазаки…

— Акул любит, — подсказал Ханамия, улыбаясь. Киеши на мгновение завис — а потом шарахнул по рулю еще раз, так, что заболела ладонь. — Ты понял, да?

— Вы кормили их человечиной, — простонал Киеши — ничего ему не хотелось сейчас больше, чем резко вывернуть руль и снести машину на обочину. К сожалению, они неслись уже по ровной пустыне, и пользы от этого не было бы никакой.

— Отличный способ избавляться от тел, — сказал Ханамия. — Ямазаки придумал.

— Меня сейчас вырвет, — прошептал Киеши. Ханамия хмыкнул. Потом вдруг скользнул еще ближе, зашептал в плечо Киеши:

— Прости меня за это, без шуток, прости. Наверное, я бы не хотел, чтобы ты оказался во все это втянут. Но я не смог устоять, когда увидел тебя на пляже. Повел себя с тобой так, будто ты — работа. О чем я думал, а? Как я мог предположить, что отдам тебя под нож? Глупо как…

— Это не ты меня втянул, — глухо отозвался Киеши. — Это моя работа. — Он глубоко вздохнул. — Послушай, Ханамия…

— Ты замедляешь ход, — перебил его Ханамия, глядя внимательно и настороженно.

— Я собираюсь развернуться, — ровно ответил Киеши. — И отвезти тебя в нашу штаб-квартиру. Тебя будут судить как пришедшего с повинной. Можно будет апеллировать еще к расстройству психики. К дурному влиянию. Тебя положат в клинику, но это лучше, чем тюрьма или смерть. А там разберемся. И отдай мне пистолет, пожалуйста.

— Значит, — медленно проговорил Ханамия и скользнул дулом пистолета по своей шее до груди, — ты считаешь, что меня втянули во все это?

— Я не вижу иной причины, — спокойно ответил Киеши.

— А ведь я назвал ее тебе, — вздохнул Ханамия. Дуло пистолета скользнуло в сторону. Киеши протянул к нему руку.

Грянул выстрел. Расширившимся от ужаса глазами, забыв про руль, Киеши смотрел, как на плече Ханамии расползается кровавое пятно.

— Веди машину, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, — ровно и быстро. Иначе ты будешь любоваться на то, как я себя калечу. Следующий выстрел будет в твою честь — в колено!

Киеши надавил на газ.

— Почему? — спросил он через какое-то время, пока Ханамия одной рукой и зубами затягивал на себе повязку из обрывков футболки.

— Я сказал тебе, — ответил Ханамия. — Плохо схожусь с людьми. Мне было проще сохранить этих друзей, чем заводить новых. — Он уложил пистолет себе на колено. — Ты и твои героические друзяшки из Сейрин — вы все проебали, не так ли? Она развела вас, эта сука — взрослая жизнь. Серая, скучная, с однообразной работой, однообразным отдыхом, однообразным… да всем! А мы все сохранили, — он стиснул руку в кулак. — Мы остались вместе. Мы спаслись. Мы хотели жить, а не тянуть лямку. И нам было хорошо, Киеши…

Он смолк и откинулся на спинку кресла, тяжело дыша.

— И что пошло не так? — спросил Киеши после паузы. Ханамия дернул здоровым плечом.

— Отец Сето решил, что мы можем зашибать больше, нам стали подгонять левых людей. Все эти заказы со стороны, мигранты всякие, нарушители границ… А где больше людей, там больше проблем. — Он немного помолчал, потом продолжил: — Хара и Ямазаки поехали забирать парочку таких. Их накрыла местная мафия.

Киеши не стал отвечать на это.

Они съехали с дороги полчаса спустя и ехали какое-то время по старым, выбитым в песке колеям, пока впереди не показалось несколько древних, проржавевших насквозь железных вагончиков. Возле них стояла одна машина, и при виде нее Ханамия застонал сквозь зубы.

— Нет, — пробормотал он и рванул дверцу еще до того, как Киеши полностью остановился. — Нет-нет-нет…

Соскочил на песок и рванул к машине, потом от нее — к вагончикам. Киеши, припарковавшись, кинулся за ним.

Он услышал голос Ханамии еще до того, как вошел:

— Хироши! — позвал Ханамия, и голос у него будто осыпался битым стеклом. — Казуя…

Последовавший за этим судорожный вздох был таким, что Киеши показалось, будто ему вспарывают живот. Он вошел в вагончик — и в нос ему ударил жуткий, ни с чем не сравнимый запах крови. Он едва не споткнулся о тело, валявшееся на входе. Прошел дальше — и увидел Ханамию в задней части фургончика, на коленях, вцепившимся в собственные волосы.

Рыжий высверк волос Ямазаки был виден даже под спекшейся кровью; Хару же узнать было почти невозможно, кровью он был покрыт весь. Ханамия тихо выл и то сгребал себя за волосы, то тянул руки к этим двоим, оглаживая головы, плечи, спины.

— Макото, — позвал Киеши, и собственный голос тоже показался ломким, чужим. Он не хотел вспоминать, но картинки сами вспороли мозг: матч, и хищный оскал Хары, и яростный взгляд Ямазаки; пляж и бар, и танец в толпе; Ямазаки на мостках, косатка, взлетающая над его головой; Хара, вещающий об обществе потребления.

— Нет, — простонал Ханамия и выгнулся так, словно пытался вылезти из собственной кожи, — нет же, нет, нет-нет-нет…

Киеши сгреб его за плечо и поволок прочь.

— Нельзя их так оставлять, нельзя, — бормотал Ханамия, оглядываясь на фургончик, но Киеши дотащил его до машины, впихнул на пассажирское сиденье и заблокировал дверцу. И сел за руль.

Когда машина сорвалась с места и понеслась, трясясь, по бездорожью, Ханамия вдруг будто ожил. Сгреб телефон, набрал номер.

— Кентаро! — голос его снова будто надломился. — Они… их нет. Нет, — он судорожно потер ладонью лицо и согнулся на сиденье, утыкаясь головой в колени. — Они мертвы, Кентаро. Я еду к вам.

— Ты едешь со мной, — возразил Киеши, когда Ханамия повесил трубку.

— Пошел ты, — прошептал Ханамия. — Мы едем домой.

— Ханамия…

— Я застрелюсь, — предупредил тот удивительно обыденным голосом. Киеши показал пистолет, Ханамия передернул плечами. — Ну, выкинусь из машины.

— Макото, — мягко позвал Киеши. — Там сейчас начнется облава. Их повяжут. Все кончено, Макото. Прости, но… все кончено.

Ханамия смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот. Потом медленно потянул себя за волосы тем же жутким, выворачивающим душу жестом, что и в вагончике.

— Их не повяжут, — проскрипел он. — Они не дадутся живыми. — Он глубоко, судорожно вздохнул и свесил голову между колен, будто его тошнило. — Прошу тебя, Теппей, прошу тебя, — голос его зазвучал монотонно, — отвези меня домой, я все сделаю, что ты хочешь, только отвези меня домой, так нельзя, я не могу так…

Киеши глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

— Если они все еще в доме и живы, — тихо сказал он, — ты поговоришь с ними и убедишь их сдаться. На этом условии я тебя отвезу. Договорились?

Ханамия резко выпрямился, посмотрел на него сухими блестящими глазами. И несколько раз кивнул.

Они неслись по пустыне, и Ханамия молчал, сложив руки на коленях и глядя вперед, а Киеши смотрел на дорогу и иногда — на него, и хотел никогда не приехать. Пусть бы так и мчали по пустыне. Пусть бы Ханамию отпустило его жуткое, страшное горе. Пусть бы он понял, с кем имел дело — с убийцами, с бандитами, с теми, кто не смущаясь доставал куски человечины, чтобы скормить их акулам.

«Но ведь ты, — шептал голосок внутри, — тоже был очарован. Влюбился в них всех, скопом, хотя знал их таких несколько дней. А он знал их много лет».

Вот есть плохие люди, думал Киеши, они творят зло, сначала калечат противников на баскетбольной площадке, а потом убивают людей, вырезают им органы и продают. Никто не должен плакать по ним. Почему же Ханамия плачет по ним? Потому что он такой же? А почему ты плачешь по ним, хоть и без слез? Потому что ты такой же? Или потому что всегда будет кто-то, кто влюблен в психопата или убийцу?

Я просто хотел, чтобы вы были нормальными, думал Киеши. Чтобы я закончил это дело и пришел к вам, и вы накормили меня мясом и напоили вином, и пусть бы Хара говорил о зле современного общества, а Сето спал, а Фурухаши смотрел глазами убийцы — но не был им, — а Ямазаки смеялся над Харой. А Ханамия взял бы за руку и повел на второй этаж.

Дождь хлынул, когда они подъехали к дому — сплошная стена тропического ливня. Дом был оцеплен, и кто-то кричал в громкоговоритель, призывая выйти с поднятыми руками. Выстрел, выстрел, еще один. Ханамия сидел, поджав под себя ноги, глядя в лобовое стекло, которое заливала вода.

— Я отвезу тебя в больницу, — тихо сказал Киеши.

— Я не болен.

— Ты ранен. 

Вместо ответа Ханамия распахнул дверцу машины и ступил под дождь.

В этот момент у дома началось движение. С треском вылетела входная дверь, Киеши увидел, как группа людей в бронежилетах врывается внутрь. Началась отчаянная пальба, зашелся вдруг в чьих-то руках автомат. Ахнув, Ханамия кинулся к дому.

Киеши нагнал его в два прыжка, сгреб в охапку, вжимая в себя. Ханамия выкручивался, как змея, шипел, пытался кусаться, но Киеши держал, как, наверное, держала Дженет своего Там Лина — не отпущу, в какое бы чудовище ты ни превратился.

Автоматная очередь захлебнулась. Грянуло еще несколько выстрелов. Ханамия застонал так, словно пули попали в него.

— Кентаро… — выдохнул он ломко. — Коджиро…

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Киеши и обнял его что было сил. — Я прошу тебя. Все закончилось. Пойдем со мной, Ханамия, здесь больше ничего не осталось. Ты обещал мне, что если я привезу тебя сюда, ты сделаешь все, что я попрошу, так я прошу — пойдем со мной.

Ханамия обмяк в его руках. Сильно вздрогнул всем телом, развернулся в объятиях лицом к Киеши.

— Я обещал, — прошептал он. — Отпусти меня.

Киеши разжал руки. Дождь поливал их так, словно в небесах кто-то опрокидывал на землю ведра с водой.

— Ты арестован вообще-то, — Киеши попытался улыбнуться, вышло криво. Ханамия смотрел на него, склонив голову. — Ты имеешь право хранить молчание… и вот это все.

Он протянул Ханамии руку. Тот проводил ее медленным, плывущим каким-то взглядом.

— Я обещал, — повторил он. — Понимаешь, Киеши, — и косая улыбка взрезала его лицо, и Киеши показалось, что нет ничего вокруг — ни дождя, ни вооруженных людей, ни дома, где лежат мертвые тела — а есть зал с двумя корзинами на столбах, скрипящий паркет под ногами и шершавые бока ярко-оранжевого мяча в ладонях. «Купились, идиоты?» — Я солгал, — нежно сказал Ханамия.

И прянул в сторону с той же стремительностью, с какой уходил от блоков во время матча. Киеши кинулся за ним, но вдруг ослеп — дождь яростно заливал глаза, Ханамия будто растворился в этих потоках, и понять, куда он делся, Киеши не мог никак.

К нему подбежали люди, кто-то набросил на плечи Киеши форменную куртку, кто-то сунул в руку удостоверение.

— Там было двое, — сказали ему. — Сопротивлялись, убиты в перестрелке. Сколько их всего?

— Пятеро, — ответил Киеши отстраненно. — Еще двое мертвы. Один… одного я упустил.

Его похлопали по плечу и отошли. Гудели сирены. Дом оклеивали желтой лентой. Кто-то что-то докладывал в рацию. Кто-то требовал криминалистов и труповозку.

Надо было сесть в машину, поехать в штаб-квартиру, заполнить отчет. Передать разнарядки по Ханамии. Он не должен уйти.

А он и не уйдет, подумал Киеши, и его скрутило. Куда ему идти? Он остался один. И все-таки бежал, хотя Киеши был уверен, что если Ханамия куда-то и побежит, то разве что под пули. 

Если только…

Ругнувшись сквозь зубы, Киеши скинул куртку и побежал.

***  
На чертов утес он влетел, задыхаясь. И застыл на месте, поняв, что не ошибся.

— Если ты собрался бежать, то это плохой способ.

Ханамия повернулся к нему лицом, отвел со лба мокрые волосы. Он не выглядел больше как безумец — просто как человек, который очень устал. Киеши сделал шаг. Ханамия не шелохнулся.

— Если бы я собрался бежать, я бы не стал здесь ждать, пока до тебя дойдет.

— Если ты собрался покончить с собой, — жестко проговорил Киеши, — ты бы тоже не стал.

— Человек слаб, — меланхолично отозвался Ханамия. — Мне захотелось попрощаться. Я не смог проститься ни с кем из парней, могу я проститься хотя бы с тобой?

— Зачем? — упрямо спросил Киеши. — Ты можешь уйти отсюда со мной. 

— Психушка или тюрьма? — Ханамия заулыбался. — Какой чудесный выбор. А если учесть, что меня арестовывает родная полиция, так и вообще смертная казнь. К чему эти сложности, Киеши?

— Видишь? — Киеши поднял руку, в которой все еще сжимал удостоверение, промокшее насквозь. Он поднял его повыше, а потом, широко размахнувшись, швырнул в океан. — Ваша яхта все еще стоит у причала. Мы сядем и уплывем… куда-нибудь. Нас никто не найдет. — Он сделал еще два шага, и вновь Ханамия не шелохнулся.

— Ты ведь лжешь, Киеши.

— Нет, Макото, я не лгу, — он протянул руку, и теперь, если бы Ханамия протянул свою, их ладони бы сомкнулись. — Ты же звал меня присоединиться к вам.

— Нет больше нас.

— Мы — есть, — жарко сказал Киеши. — Ты и я, мы — есть.

Улыбка коснулась губ Ханамии, словно солнечный луч проглянул.

— Давай сыграем еще раз, так, что ли? — спросил он, и вздернул вверх угол красивого рта, а глаза блеснули. Киеши улыбнулся ему — как не улыбался очень давно.

— Давай сыграем еще раз, Макото.

Ханамия протянул руку, их ладони сомкнулись, и он скользнул Киеши в объятия, обвил руками шею, прижался губами к губам. И шепнул в ухо:  
— Спасибо тебе, Киеши Теппей.

И он скользнул назад все тем же гладким, выверенным движением баскетбольного игрока, словно собирался занять позицию, чтобы кинуть трехочковый. Долю мгновения его ладонь сжимала руку Киеши.

А потом разжалась, и Ханамия ушел с края утеса — без единого крика, даже, кажется, без вздоха, так, словно его здесь никогда и не было.

Сердце у Киеши остановилось, и он бы не удивился, если бы оно не запустилось больше никогда. Но оно толкнулось снова, сильно и страшно, и он кинулся к краю утеса, надеясь… на что? Что Ханамия вновь перевернется в воздухе и ласточкой уйдет в воду? Туда, где о подножие утеса бились страшные серые валы?

Киеши сел. Потом лег на спину. Потом перевернулся и улегся ничком. Прикусил ребро ладони.

Поднявшись, он не почувствовал своего тела. Дождь словно вымыл его из собственной шкуры, и теперь Киеши Теппей, возможно, больше не был Киеши Теппеем. Безымянный, он спустился со скалы и двинулся в обратный путь, туда, где у опустевшего (пусть и полного людей) дома гудели сирены и мокла под дождем желтая полицейская лента. Туда, где, может быть, еще не нашли яхту. 

Безымянному и одинокому, ему больше нечего было делать на берегу.


End file.
